The Heart Wants What it Wants
by Lexiiforeverxxx
Summary: Maxine Batchler, your normal teen girl who didn't have many problems. Her dad makes her go greet the neighbors who moved in across the street and meets Fang. The college boy is who 3 years older. FAX, AU, T
1. Chapter 1

Maxine Batchler, your normal teenaged girl who didn't have many problems. Her dad makes her go greet the new neighbors that just moved in across the street and meets Fang. The college boy is who 3 years her senior. She befriends his older brother Iggy, but shares something different with Fang. Will they just be friendly neighbors? Or secret lovers? FAX!

**This is my first fanfic..so go easy. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you guys enjoy. **

The sun felt amazing on my skin. I just loved soaking in all the heat it could give me. I was just laying there on my towel in pure daylight. I loved the days where there were no clouds, and today was one of those days. I peeked underneath my bathing suit strap to see if I had gotten any tan while I was out. I had only been out for twenty minutes, but I darken quickly. Sure enough, there was a line of lighter skin where my bathing suit strap had been. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes again to relax in the sun.

"Maxine Batchler! I want you in this house now before you get sunspots! The sun is no good around this time of year," My daddy (Yes, I still called him daddy.) called from the back porch. I loved my dad because he risked everything for me, but sometimes he killed my buzz. He was the complete opposite of me. He has dark hair, (Well it was. It is sort of gray now) light blue eyes, and paler skin. I, on the other hand, had light brownish hair with a bit of a golden tint to it, chocolate brown eyes, and tan-ish skin. I looked nothing like him. He said I took a lot after my mother who passed away when I was like two.

"I have only been out here for twenty minutes, daddy!" I yelled back, hoping he would let it go.

"I don't care. Inside now. I need you to do something for me," He replied back. I was going to ignore him and lay back down, but I had just gotten my car back. I sighed and pushed myself up on my elbows. What could this man possibly need? Besides getting his daughter an iPhone. I grabbed my jean shorts and slid them on. I walked inside to see my daddy leaned up against my door, waiting on me.

"Yes, Father?" I asked putting on my innocent daughter voice.

"The new neighbors finally moved in across the street. I want you to get dressed, go over there, and introduce yourself to them. They have a son who's about your age, a older son in colleg, and a young girl. So hop to it!" He said as he ruffled my ponytail.

"Ugh. Yes sir. Hey daddy. Ya know, my birthday's coming up right?" I asked while he walked down the hallway.

"Yes, Maxine. I know your birthday's coming up, and I know you want an iPhone. I told you we'll see," he replied closing the door to his office. I sighed and walked into my room. I pulled my wavy/curly hair out of my ponytail. I yanked it a couple of times with a paddle brush. It poofed out with frizz. I finally pulled into a loose braid. Dad was forcing me to go meet and greet the new neighbors. I was trying to be good as possible so he might get me that phone for my 18th birthday. I found my work shirt/ tank top and slugged it on since I had to go there right after for my shift. I was a lifeguard at the park pool. I pulled on my favorite pair of sandals. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I walked out.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. I hated awkward moments so this was pretty crappy for me. Don't get me wrong, I talk. But mostly around my set of friends. I had been waiting for about two minutes. I was about to walk back home until a mysterious guy opened the door.

He was TALL. He was 5 inches taller than me, and I'm really tall for my age and weight. He had long. black hair that covered his eyes. I could tell he was older than me. I was assuming he was the brother in college.

"May I help you?" The guy spoke and pulled me from my daze.

"Oh yeah. Um, I'm Max. You're neighbor across the street. I just thought I'd stop by and introduce myself to you and your siblings. I hope I'm not intruding on anything, but my dad thought it'd be a good idea," I said a bit too quickly, but I couldn't help it. I was nervous in situations like this.

"Right. I'm Fang. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for coming by. No intruding, but I was working on my college physics essay. And alright. I'll go get my brother. Our little sister's not home." He said everything like a robot. Like he was reading off a checklist. It was a bit offensive, but I had only just met him. The guy- I mean Fang stuck his head back out the door.

"You can come in if you want," he said and sucked back into his house. I walked inside and looked for the area where they'd call the living room. I stopped right in a spot and stood quietly. I felt extremely awkward with no one around me in a random house. Fang returned with a younger boy who wasn't quite as tall as him, but still taller than me. I eyed the two of them. They looked nothing like brothers. Fang was pale with black hair and brown eyes. And his brother was reddish blonde with baby blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Iggy." The boy my age said.

"Hi, I'm Max. Um, not to be too forward, but you two look nothing like brothers." I said with a hint of joking in my voice so they wouldn't be offended. The two of them just laughed.

"That's cause we're not. All of us are adopted. Fang, what do you think she would have said if Nudge was standing beside us?" Iggy asked his older brother. Fang just shrugged and let out a quick chuckle. I'm guessing he didn't talk much.

"Is Nudge your little sister?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes, and she's black." Fang said matter-of-factly. He seemed like one of those douchebag college guys who had no time for people younger than him. He was pretty straight forward.

"Alright. Well I have to head to work. So I guess I'll see you guys later." I said trying to edge my way to the door.

"Where do you work?" Iggy asked as him and Fang started walking to the door themselves.

"I'm a lifeguard at the pool at the neighborhood park. It's right up the road," I said motioning towards the park. It was no use since we were inside a house.

"Oh I have been wanting to check that out ever since we bought the house. Mind if I bum a ride up there with you?" Iggy asked with a goofy smile on his face. I nodded and he headed to go retrieve some stuff from wherever. I looked over at Fang.

"You wanna come too?" I asked being the polite person I am.. yeah right. He thought about it for a while. He looked me in the eye and nodded yes. Then he walked down a hallway. Iggy and Fang came back at the same time with a bag on their side. They led me outside and we walked across the street to my car. I hopped in and watched as the got in. Iggy sat in the back while Fang sat in my passenger seat.

The ride up there wasn't long but it sure was talkative. Only Iggy and I spoke though. He asked about how the school was since we were both going to the same school. I told him I would show him around. I kept peering out the corner of my eye to look at the quiet Fang. He just sat there like a rock.

I had a weird feeling about this new neighbor.

**Let me know if I should continue this! I'm super excited about this.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So here's the second chapter. It seems a bit short to me, but I wanted it up so you guys could tell me if you like it or not. Just review and tell me what you think. I would love suggestions! Constructivve criticism is welcomed! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: This awesome plot that popped into my head one day during History class!**

You ever get that feeling when you're in an airport, and you think somone's going to bomb the place? Yeah, that's the feeling I was getting from Fang in my passenger seat. I watched him from the corner of my eye practically the whole time. He was as still as a painting. He kind of gave me that vibe of 'Don't get near me or I'll steal your sole.' I would have believed it too judging by his clothing. All black basically. Besides his dark gray conver shoes. Other than the scary feelings I got, Fang was pretty sexy. You would never hear that come out of my mouth because I'm super shy around guys.

"Max, is there a trail or anything there? Ya know, for running?"

Iggy asked his hundreth question about the park. He and I had been talking the whole ride about the park, my job there, and school. I was going to show Iggy around since he was going to the same school as me. Fang never chimed in once. It was like if he sat still enough, he'd turn invisible. (**Ha! See what I did there my MR lovers?)**

"There is a trail, but it's not for running. Most people don't go down it anymore since last year. There was a big accident where some boy ended up dead," I said, remembering Dylan Johnson. He was in my grade, and he sometimes hung out with my circle of friends.

"What happened?" Fang asked curiously. Really? All it took for him to speak was talk about death?

"A crazy guy was on the loose when he went back there. Dylan was there by himself one night, and they found his body the next morning." I finished a bit quickly. I really didn't like talking about what happened since I was supposed to meet him there that night for our first date. Daddy found out and was furiated. I'm not exactly allowed to date anyone. He found out and made me stay home. Dylan was all by himself, and then...

"Oh, that bites," Fang replied. He looked me in the eye for about two seconds then dropped his face. Out of those two seconds, only one show sympathy.

I was still deciding or not whether I could smoke in front of the two of them. They might go back and tell my dad. Yes, I said smoke. It's not anything illegal. It's just cigarettes, but it was illegal for me to buy them. I was only seventeen, so my friend Angel always got the for me since she was a year older. Oh yeah, Angel's my bestfriend. I fiddled with my box of cigarettes in my purse while I thought of an excuse to get them out of my car. I had about ten minutes before my shift which was plenty of time for one, but I'm sure they wanted to be showed around. We were turning into my parking spot in no time.

"Alright, the pool's right there. You guys can go ahead and wait there. I have to call someone real quick, but I'll be there in a minute to show you where everything is," I said hoping they'd buy it and leave.

"Sure thing. Thanks Max," Iggy called as he climbed out of car. I was pulling out my phone out of my purse when I noticed Fang was still in the car. He was just looking at me like I was a monkey at the zoo.

"Um, do you need something?" I asked trying to be polite , but I was really wanting to smoke. I'm not like addicted, but I get anxious if I haven't had one in a couple of days.

"Nothing at all. Have fun smoking," he said flatly as he opened the door. Was he like some kind of freaky-deaky mind reader?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I could see you playing with the box the whole way here," he said bending down so he could look me in the eye since I was still in the car. He had a look of disgust on his face like he was judging me. Come on, he's in college. i know he's had to have done something worse.

"Is there a problem with me smoking?" I asked feeling highly judged.

"Well, it's your funeral." Fang said and shut my door. I watched him, mindblown, as he walked away. If he hadn't just insulted me, I probably would have loved thinking about his butt. Ah-mazing, but he had pissed me off. If this is how all college guys are, I think I might just do it over the computer.

_**This chapter is for PiperElizabethMcLean. She's pretty awesome!_**

I had finished my cigarette. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth so no one would have to smell my smoke- breath. Even I hated the smell of that coming from someone's mouth. I stached my cigarette box nicely where my daddy would never find it. He would disown me then kill me. He hates people who smoke with a burning passion. I caught up with Iggy at the pool.

"Where's Fang?" I asked, looking around for the boy in black.

"He ditched. I think he said he was going to find stuff on his own. That's how he is," Iggy said like it was no big deal.

"Okay. Well, I have about five minutes before my shift. The snack bar is over there past the bathrooms. The playground is that way if you still like playing on it," I said with a smile. I sometimes snuck over there at night. I liked to swing and think.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'm going to hit the pool first. Be prepared if I drowned," he said with a mischevious grin.

"The last person who faked it was banned from coming back. I wouldn't try it," I said returning the smile. He just laughed and walked away. I headed for the little shack where the lifeguards hung out. It was full of floats,whistles, lifeguard shirts, and sunscreen. I alwasy get the image of a lifeguard having some on their nose when look at it.

"Hey, Mr. Gazzy. I'm here right on time," I said informing my boss. Mr. Gazzy was the man who cared for the whole park. He was regular height and a little chubby. He was also Angel's dad. That's how I got the job here.

"As always, Max." he said while he wrote on his clipboard. Angel looked a lot like him. She wasn't chubby, but she wasn't that tall. I had atleast 5 inches on her easily. Angel did have his blonde hair and blue eyes, though. Those eyes could get her anything she wanted. I headed out towards the pool and took the lifeguard seat. It was pretty cool, but it had an umbrella over it. When it was my shift, I always took it off so I could feel the sun. All my co-workers call me crazy. I yanked of my shorts and put them underneath my chair with my shirt. I hated wearing the stupid whistle cause I always got lines from it.

The sun felt amazing. It had gotten a bit cooler since this morning when I was laying out. There was like no one at the pool. I saw two kids. Iggy was floating in the shallow end. That was it. I was watching Iggy when I saw something black in my view. It was Fang. He was just looking in the pool's direction. He was being as still as a statue. I guessed he was watching Iggy or something. Why did he have to be such a creeper?

The ride home from work was the same as the ride there. I was driving. Fang was in the passenger seat, and Iggy was in the back. Iggy and I were still talking, and Fang still sat there like a sloth. Everytime it got quiet, I relaxed. Then Iggy would ask another question. I sighed once and I heard Fang chuckle. That was the only sound he made this whole day besides him being a dick about my smoking. I just wanted him out of my car. Finally, I saw both of our house. I stopped in the middle of them.

"Bye guys. It was really nice to meet you. Iggy, if you ever need a ride to scho-"

"I take him to school," Fang cut me off. I almost said something I would regret, but I bit my tongue.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys around," I said as they both climbed out of my car.

"I had fun today, Max, We'll have to hang out soon," Iggy said.

"Sure thing, just come by." I said before he closed the door. I waited until they were inside before I pulled into my driveway. Right before he closed the door, Fang looked me in the eye with something that wasn't stone. I sort of got the feeling that he was trying to say something, but I'm not so sure what.

**I still am not sure if I should continue this! Let me know by reviewing. I do promise FAX, but it will take a while. **

**Suggestions would be awesome! Let me know! **

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Don't hate me. I have been sick. I had to move into a new house. And I just visitied with my friends from out of town. Pretty busy. But I was so grateful for how many reviews i got on two chapters. You guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or Maximum Ride in general. Although, I wish I could own Fang ;)**

I only had two more days until school started. This was it. The last year of high school. I wasn't sure if I was ready or not for this. I wish Angel could be with me, but she graduated last year. Actually, all of my friends left last year. I was mainly friends with the seniors. Of course, I still had Ella there with me. That's my other good friend. She has long, brown hair with little waves in it. She was Italian. Her eyes were really light blue, but not as much as Iggy's. I was about the only one in my grade who wasn't 18 yet. There might have been one or two more, but I'm pretty sure I'm the yougest. I had even asked Iggy how old he was. Sure enough, he was 18. He's actually pretty cool. We like the same music and television shows. I had hung out with him a couple of times at the neighborhood park. I hadn't seen Fang for a while. Iggy said he was taking extra classes on his campus. I was glad, actually. Before he disappeared, everytime we saw each other somewhere, he'd just stare.

I was going through my closet, trying to decide what I'd wear on my first day of senior year. I was torn between jean shorts and a striped button up or a blue blouse with a pleaded black skirt to tuck it in to. I decided on the skirt outfit. I'd wear my jean shorts on another day. I was going to check the outfit when my phone buzzed. It was from Ella. (**Ella in bold, Max in italics**)

**Hey! We still on for dinner tonight with Angel? Remember our girls' night?**

Dammit! I totally forgot about that..Well they had canceled, but then planned it again. It was their fault. I had already made plans with Iggy to see a movie. Which is NOT a date.

_Um, I completley forgot. And..I sort of made new plans with Iggy. How about we make it a girls' night with one guy?_

I was nervous for her reply, because when you tick Ella off..It's scary. BUZZ! Uh-oh..

**I knew you'd forget. I don't care who comes as long as I get out of the house. Oh, Angel's not coming anymore. She said her throat's hurting.**

_Alright! See you at six, then!_

I threw my phone down and took off. I was running for Iggy's house to see if he'd bail on me cause of Ella. I almost tripped on my steps because I was jogging fast. I will admit, I didn't check to see if any cars were coming before I crossed the street. Yes, I know. I live on the wild side. I knocked on the door like twelve times, not meaning to. A little girl that was almost at my belly button because I was so tall. She hads mocha skin that was so pretty. Her hair was in small spiral down to her shoulders. And her eyes weren't dark. They were a beautiful chesnut color. She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Nudge! You must be Max. Iggy told my mother and I so much about you! I heard you were really tall and I see that's true. You have really pretty hair. Is that natural? It look-" Nudge's mouth was covered by a slightly pale hand. I looked up and saw Fang with an irritated face. Wasn't he supposed to be on campus?

"Um, hi Nudge. I've heard a lot about you too. Is Iggy here?" I asked looking back up at Fang. He nodded and motioned his head for me to come in. I sighed as I walked in.

"Nudge, go get ready for dance," Fang pushed her towards a room. He then tapped me elbow and motioned for me to follow him.

"Why don't you ever speak?" I asked staring at the baack of his head. He had really sexy hair...

"I talk whenever I have something to say," he said back over his shoulder.

Well then, Mr. Emotionless.

I was about to runn into Iggy's room, but decided I'd knock. Three knocks...

"Come in," he shouted loudly threw the door.

"Oh hey, Max." He said taking off his headphones. I walked over and plopped down on his bed. He gave me a confused look and then just shrugged.

"I have bad news," I said slowly. He turned and looked in my direction.

"Yes, Miss Batchler?" He said like I was a teacher giving him and 'F'.

"Tonight. My friend Ella's coming too. Instead of a movie, we're going to grab something to eat." I said. I looked over to see if he was mad, but he was just smiling.

"I'm going to look like a pimp. Is Ella hot?" He asked with a cocky grin. I smacked him and he smiled real big. I secretly thought in the back of my mind about Iggy and Ella hooking up. They'd be super cute together.

"She's beautiful. Maybe you should try to look good tonight," I said getting up. I needed to go home and get ready. It was already five o'clock.

"I always look good," Iggy sang. I was walking out of his door chuckling.

"Whatever. Be ready in 45 minutes.

SMACK! I was on my ass in 2.5 seconds. I felt my back and head hit something hard, but that wasn't too bad.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Max." I heard as I was being lifted like a baby. All I saw was black, but then my eyes made out Fang.

"I'm fine, Fang. ur Put me down," I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but I hated when guys lifted me. I had insecurities when people lifted me. I always feel fat.

"Sorry for trying to keep chivalry around," he said as he dropped me to my feet. "Anyways, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I yelled, but I hate being lifted." I said giving him an apolagetic smile. He sort of returned it, but you really couldn't tell.

"It's cool. Next time, just don't yell so loudly in my ear." He said as he went to turn. Just when I thought he was okay.

"Chivalry, my ass. You're a buttface," I said under my breath.

"I heard that. That's what my sister calls me," he said turning back to look at me. He looked as if his eyes had sadness in them. Like a lost puppy looking for his owner.

"Well Nudge is right," I said walking up to him. He was taller than me, which was rare to find in guys. He was older than me, so I guess that's why.

"Not Nudge. My real sister, Danielle. She's seven. We got seperated to different homes when our mother died," he finished quickly. I had the urge to give him a bear hug. What? They always make me feel better.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked walking closer to him. I was about 10 inches from him. He looked down at me, but then looked away.

"She died of cancer. It was lung cancer. She had been smoking since she was sixteen," he said giving me disapproving eyes. That's why he was a douche about my smoking. It all makes sense now.

"Oh," That was all I could get out. He was looking me straight in the eye, now. His eyes were like a bottomless pit that I was drowning in.

"Yeah, sound familiar?" He said backing up. I realized we had murged closer to one another. What the hell? It was like...nevermind.

"I'm sorry about your mom, but I swear. I only smoke maybe three times a week," I said with a pleading voice. I kind of felt like I wanted to make him be less cold towards me.

"It's none of my business, but I think I'm going to make you my personal mission." He said turning to open the door for me. What in the world was this dude talking about?

"Personal mission? Care to explain?" I asked walking out the door.

"Sure. Before my Physics essay is due, I'm going to make you quit smoking." He said leaning against the door. I could feel a fat smile come across my face.

"Hmm," I said, playing along. "When is this paper due exactly?" I asked crossing my arms.

"A month. Now, run along. Go get ready for your night," he said closing the door. I turned to walk away towards my house. Again I didn't check for cars.

"College kids are weird," I said as a car honked. I was almost squished like a bug, but I hopped quick enough. I turned to see if anyone had seen what had happened. Nope, I'm clear!

I had like ten minutes to get ready to go out with Iggy and Ella. I ninja ran to my house.

**Alright, so.. I know I said I would make FAX take a while, but I may have lied. I'm not sure. As you can see, there MAY be some Eggy. Not sure yet. So review and tell me what you want. If I get 7 reviews in one day, I will update Thursday. **

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright..so don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in ages. My computer is jacked, but I'm trying to still use it. Anyways, here's chapter 4! Yay! I will completely understand if you hate me!**

**Chapter 4**

Some people think it takes girls hours to get ready. Well, they're right. I, on the other hand, don't care for any of it. I think it might have taken me 9 minutes to get dressed and my hair.

I had on my blue jean shorts (my favorite) and an orange flowy shirt. My hair was down, but I pulled a small section up behind my head. No make-up. That stuff bugs me...like eww. They test that on animals...( They still do that right?) Ah, my brain is going to overload.

I was out the door as quick as a wink. I will admit to not being easily scared, but when I turned from locking the door and saw Iggy, I about died inside. The shriek that came from my mouth would have scared my old dog, Chey, who died. We named her after my aunt whose name was Cheyenne.

"I'm sorry. Can we do that again so I can get it on video?" Iggy said while chuckling on every word.

"If anyone finds out about that, your body will never be found." I snapped back. I was joking which Iggy knew. He laughed some more.

"You think Ella will like this shirt? It's my favorite one," Iggy said lifting his arms up. I looked over his shirt. It was a light green with an orange polo symbol. I smiled real big because Green was Ella's favorite color..

"She'll love it. Now, we have to go before she murders me." I said awkwardly skipping to my car.

I could see Ella's face fuming as she came out of her mom's pet store. Her and her mother love animals.

"Here it comes," I said warning Iggy. He chuckled and bent his head down.

"Maxine! I think I migh-Oh, hello. You must be Iggy," Ella said stopping in her tracks. Uh-oh, someone's gotta crush! I saw Iggy's face brighten up when he met Ella's eyes.. This get together better stay PG-13. Ella plopped down in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt. Remember kids, safety first.

"Yeah, I'm Iggy. Max was right, you are beautiful." Urgh, things were going to get awkward.

"I like that color green. It's my favorite color," Ella replied back. Iggy gave me a look like...

I'm the man.

Iggy gasped, "Max, I forgot to tell you. My cellphone is messed up so I gave Fang and my mother your number, so they could reach me."

Everyone better be glad they had seatbelts on because they would have died by the force of my car stopping.

"You did what?" I yelled. I felt dumb afterwords cause Iggy didn't know about Fang's plan to make me quit.

"Um, i gave them your number so they could reach me if they needed me," Iggy said with his eyes wide. He and Ella were both breathing heavily from shock.

Trying to avoid this I said,"Oh, I thought you said something else."

"What else could he possibly said?" Ella yelled.

"I don't know. Sorry it was a misunderstanding," I said speeding back up. The food place was to the right so I made a sharp turn.

"We're here," I said with fake enthusiasm. I doubt they would notice since they thought I was crazy. The place we were eating at was called _The Big Thing._ I didn't care for sushi too much, but Ella and Iggy both wanted it. I was seriously considering ditching them since they were all flirty looking. Hmmm...an idea popped into my head.

The nice woman sat us down at a booth. Iggy sat down in the one Ella was in..of course. I was all by myself.. And I was just about to do my plan.

"This place is really nice," Ella said eyeballing the place. Here comes the plan..

"Alright, you guys. Ready to hear my master plan?" I said with a devil smile.

"Max, you know I don't like that smile. What is it?" She asked.

"This was my way of your blind date.." I said hoping I sounded sure. I just wanted to get out of here. I looked at their faces and almost ruined my plan by laughing.

"Are you serious?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, I am. I knew you guys would dig each other, so I set it up. What are you going to do? I'm the one with the car."

I was biting my tounge so hard trying not to laugh. I got up out of the booth and headed for my car. They'd call when they needed to be picked up. I turned around one more time to see them with red cheeks cause they were both embarrased.

THE PLAN WORKED! I'M FREE.

Alright, so the new yogurt place in town...AMAZING. There are so many toppings and flavors of ice-cream. If I could move my bed in there, I would live there.

Here;s the plus: It's right by my favorite beauty store, _Rylie's Beauty Supply. _I was in desperate need of some nail polish and lotion. I walked in and greeted the woman up front. She didn't look to happy to be at work..

As I was trying to choose a color polish, my phone started to ring. The ringtone was so annoying. That's what you get when you have a crappy phone. The number wasn't identified. I figured it was Iggy's mom or Fang, looking for him. I was hoping it was Fang to tell you the truth.. I was dying to know how he'd get me to stop smoking when he's never around me.

"Hello," I said politley incase it was Iggy's mom.

"Well don't you sound sweet," his rude voice came through the phone. I started to wonder why I wanted to hear from his rude ass.

"Iggy is at _The Big Thing _with my friend Ella. I set them up," I said quickly so I could hang up.

"I wasn't looking for him. I was looking for you. Nobody answered at you house, and it was a perfect thing that Iggy gave me your number," I heard his voice loud and clear.. So smooth. I bet he had a half smile while he was saying it.

"Oh really? What did you need?" I asked not really caring. I couldn't tell if he was a douche or not. I was thinking he was at the moment. (I'm bipolar. Deal with it.)

"Where are you? You're my experiment."

"I'm shopping at the moment."

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"At Rylie's beauty store. Look, I got to-"

"I'll be there on five minutes," he said and then clicked the end button.

WHAT THE HELL?

I was so tempted to just leave and then he's never find me..but then I remembered he lived right across the street. I was trapped.

What does he want from me anyway? If he thinks this is a tricky way to get into my pants.. he's surely wrong. I may smoke and lie to my dad, but that's not going to happen. No matter how hot that boy is.. Oh my gosh, I did not just do that. I think I'm losing my mind. I'm going to hypervenelate in the middle of a public place and they will have to rush me to the hos[ital. (Okay, so I have this anxiety issue. I get overwhelmed over the little things and blow them out of porportion.. That's the reason for my rude attitude.)

I was just sitting there waiting for stupid- college-boy to get here. I tried to make myself look busy so it wouldn'y be awkward. I don't particularly like when people stare. It makes me want to hide. I also am not a fan of mushy talk, so I avoid people mostly. You have to be pretty special to learn much about me.

5 minutes passed and there was no Fang. Alright! I guess I can leave now.. I bought my things at the counter. I went for the peachy colored nail polish. I thought it'd be something new. As I'm walking out, I see a boy in all black approach me. Fang.

"Running away?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"I waited five minutes, at least." I said with a fake smile.

"I'll give you that. Come on, I'm taking you somewhere." He said turning and heading towards his vehicle. He turned around and motioned me to follow.

"Where?" I asked, but there was no responnse. Oh boy..

**So what do you think? My friend gave me the idea of the blind date that way we could get Max and Fang alone.. Can you wait to see where they're going? I'll tell you what. Since I've been such a terrible person, if I get 8 reviews by tomorrow, I will update Friday or Saturday. I hope you guys will still read! **

**Waiting for Fax? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise update! YAYYY! Ha, I couldn't sleep so I typed you guys up chapter 5. Don't go crazy on Fang because in this chapter.. he is OOC. Hey, it is an alternate universe story..so yeah. No worries, he will go back to the Fang we know and love.. You just have to trust me!**

"This is considered kidnapping right? I mean my dad has no idea where I am," I said in Fang's passenger seat. His truck was nice on the inside. It had heated seats in everything! (I'm being sarcastic if you didn't notice.)

"Does he know where you are most weekends?" Fang asked with a smirk on his face.

"Touche," I said turning to look out the window. I was dying on the inside wondering where we were going.

"Are we going to the neighborhood park?" I asked. It looked like we were going in that direction. I didn't have work until next weekend. I was grateful because that's when my daddy's sister, Anne, would be in town. I loved her to death when I was younger, but then I found out she was stealing from my dad. He forgave her, but I don't think I ever will.

"Yes. We're going to go walk around. That's all I'm telling you right now," he said. Well then! So we're going to the park..Does he want to go swimming? I don't have my bathing suit, and it doesn't look like he does either. No. Does he want to go running? I peaked down at his shoes..They didn't like they were for walking. Hmm…

"We're here. Now, get out of my truck." He said giving me a shove into the window.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting out!" I said hopping out of the car.

"You never gave me a full tour of this place," Fang said as he walked over to my side of the truck.

"I told you were everything was!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't listening. I didn't think I'd want to hang out with you, but now that you're my mission, I want to get to know you." He said with a plain look. I questioned it for a minute, but decided he was telling the truth.

"Whatever. Alright, the pool's there. Let me show you to the shack," I led him over to the shack where the lifeguards placed their crap. I didn't have my keys, so I figured I would use the spare that was on top of the shack. Mr. Gazzy isn't the best at hiding places…

"Er- You want to give me a lift?" I said asking awkwardly for help so I could get the keys. Fang just sighed and grabbed me. I was on his shoulders fairly quick. He was strong, I'll give him that.

"Got it," I said as I put my fingers around the key.

"K," he said as he let go of me. I was falling backward straight towards the concrete ground. I stifled out a shriek , but was mainly shocked when I didn't hit the ground. I looked up to see Fang's face with a small grin on it.

"You're a clumsy one," he said. His breath smelled like cinnamon.. I should ask him what kind of toothpaste he uses.

Yeah, Max. That'd be the smartest thing to ask a college guy.. You're a smooth one.

"I am not clumsy. You're the one who causes me to fall," I said getting my balance so he would let go.

"Come in," I said pulling on his arm. He was heavy as stone. I happened to grab the bicep part of his arm which felt pretty nice if I do say so myself, but I won't.

"It reeks of sunscreen in here," he said turning slowly to view the whole tiny space.

"Well duh," I said sitting down in my usually chair. It was a purple lawn chair with red bordering, but I'm sure you don't care about that.

"Oh, no. You can't sit down. Get up and show me more things," he said attempting to pull me up.

"What else do you want to see?"

"The playground!" He mocked in a little kid's voice. I am for sure that this guy said he didn't talk unless he had something to say. Maybe he was high.. Stoners are weird.

"Alright. It's this way," I said walking out of the shack. I locked the door and turned for the playground.

**Fang's POV**

Max had an attitude..which was okay I guess since I have one too.

Here's the first part of the plan to get Max to stop smoking: I'm going to make her get all worked up from walking. When she's breathing heavily, I'm going to bring it up. I seriously don't know Max that well, but I don't want anyone to end up like my real mother. I was hoping my plan would work, but I have my doubts.

"Here's the playground you requested," Max said as she walked towards the swings. I was a huge fan of the swings. When I was younger, I used to jump out of them and pretend I had wings. Nobody will ever find out that though.

"Thank you," I responded as I followed her to the swings. I sat down in the one right beside her.

"So what does bringing me to the park have to do with me smoking?" She asked with curiousness. I still wasn't completely sure about it. So, I made something up.

"Push me," I said turning to look at her. At first, her face was like laughing, but it changed to sarcasm when she found out I was serious.

"Yeah, cause that'll happen." She said starting to make herself swing.

"You wanted to know how it was going to help.. Well, push me. I dare you," I said grabbing her chain to make her stop.

"Fine, I will." Max said getting up and walking behind me. I wasn't quite sure if she was going to push me or knock me out..I was hoping for the best.

To my surprise, Mac was pretty strong for her looks. I went up a good bit. I know, I know. You're all thinking.. "Why is Fang on a swing acting all stupid?" Well, the answer to that question is.. I'm Fang and I can do whatever I want. There you have it, folks!

"You're heavy," Max said as she pushed me further. I could tell she was getting a little bit tired. Here goes another part of the plan. I hopped out of the swing and turned around.

"Alright, let's go for a walk." I said.

Her face was priceless, "What? You probably should know that I have to go get Iggy and Ella sooner or later," she said looking at her phone.

"They'll call you when they need you. For right now, we're going on a walk." I said turning around. I heard Max sigh, but then I saw her catch up beside me.

"You're weird. I can't seem to figure you out," she said looking up at me. She was such a shorty. Well, to me atleast.

"That's because I'm like a brickwall. No one can get to me," I said a bit cocky.

"Alrighty then," she said while she walked.

"Okay, we've been walking for an hour! I'm tired," Max said as she fell to the ground. She just layed there with her eyes looking up at me. She was panting like a hot dog.. (Haha, hot dog.)

"You giving up? Can you not take it? Come on, I'm older than you," I said sitting down beside her.

"You're a guy." She said breathing heavily. The plan was working smoothly. Whoop whoop for winging it.

"That doesn't matter. You want to know the difference? Your lungs are causing you to give out, because you smoke. That weakens them. I don't smoke which means I can do anything with my lungs" I said flatly, giving her a disgusted look.

"My point is if you don't stop smoking you'll wind up dead like my mom," I said turning away from her. She didn't move a muscle for a whole minute. Finally, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Fang. I see what you're trying to do here. How about this? I will try my absolute hardest to stop smoking. I give you my word," she said slowly and sweetly.

I turned to look her in the eye, "Thanks, Max. I will hold you to your word," I said as I stood up. I helped her up. She had caught her breath by now.

Hopefully, my plan will stick through.

I dropped Max off at the yogurt place where she had left her car. Her friend Ella had called her and told her to pick them up.

"There's my car," she said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Max?" I asked while she was climbing out of the truck.

"Yeah?" Her head bobbed up to look at me.

"I will make sure you keep your word," I said calmly.

She just nodded and shut my door. I stayed to make sure she got in her car and then drove off.

**See how Fang was all weird and talkative...yeah, that's not going to last. Well it could depending on the opinions of you, the reviewers. Anyways, there is a plot twist coming up... You guys will never expect it. Well, maybe you will.**

**Anyways! This chapter is dedicated to PiperElizabethMcLean. She know's why ;) Go check her stories out. They are AMAZING! I read every single one. **

**R&R?**


	6. This one's for you guys!

**I love writing so much! It gets me pumped and it makes me have good dreams..if that makes sense. Anyways, I'm texting this really sweet and cute boy..He just told me sweet dreams. Can't wait to see him at school tomorrow :) Oh well. Since I'm in such a good mood, I thought I'd update for you guys. The next update might not be for a while.. so this is special. **

**Chapter 6**

You'd think I'd hear from the guy who's trying to get me to quit smoking. Like maybe a phone call asking if I had smoked or a text atleast. Nope, none of those have happened.

Maybe Fang had realized his plan was dumb and gave up. I guess he would never know that I've gone a week without one cigarette.

Oh yeah! School started the other day. You'd think I'd be all SENIOR YEAR BABY!

No way. I don't like the idea of growing up.

My first day was pretty good. I wore the outfit I had picked out with a pair of black Toms. My hair was down with a braided section pulled back. Ella did it for me in the parking lot. She said it made me look like more of a girl.

Iggy had a great day too. Practically all the girls were over him, but he had his eyes on Ella.

Oh yeah! They like each other big time. So, I guess my plan worked.

When I got home, I found my dad mowing the lawn. He did it every Thursday.

"Hey daddy, you sure you don't want me to do that?" I asked shutting the door or my car.

He smiled," No, it's okay. How was school?"

"Oh, it was great. I sat with Iggy and Ella at lunch. One teacher tried to give us an assignment, but I talked her out of it." I said with a smile. Daddy just shook his head.

"Oh. Isn't Iggy that boy Fang's little brother. You know, next door?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I hadn't heard Fang's name in a while.

"That Fang boy should really watch how he drives. I almost had a wreck with him as we were both pulling into the neighborhood," He said with a sulky face.

"Did he say anything?" I asked looking over at Iggy's. Fang's truck was the only thing in the driveway besides Nudge's bike.

"No, he did not. That was disrespectful, and that says a lot about a man." Dad said, still sitting in the lawn mower seat.

"I'll go talk to him," I said leaving towards the house. I was trying to decide if I should change from my school outfit. Ella had planned my outfits for the week. This one was day four's. It was a simple black shirt with my jean shorts.

Nah, I'm too lazy.

It took like three minutes for someone to answer the door. It was a woman I had never seen before. I'm guessing it was their adopted mother.

"Hi! You must be Max," she said enthusiastically.

"That's me," I said back to her.

"Iggy's over at Ella's pet shop right now. Do you want me to tell him something?"

This woman was so sweet. I just wanted to her. G. 

"Actually, I'm here to Fang." I said.

Her face lowered like she wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, he's in his room sick. I've been using hi truck for the time being. His room is that way,but be warned. He's very cranky when he's sick." She said with a joking smile.

"Thank you, I said making my way to his room. I knocked and heard him yawn and moan.

Ooops, I had woken someone up! Oh well, don't care.

"May I come in?" I asked peaking my head through the door. His eyes were half way closed, but they opened wide when he saw who it was.

"I guess, seeing as how you're already halfway in." He said rudely. I was a bit offended, but came on in.

"So, your mom cut my dad off today.. He thought it was you, so he's mad at you. You might want to go tell him that it wasn't you," I said sitting in a soft chair.

"Alrighty then," he said sitting up. WHOAH! No shirt on. I tried not to look at his abs, but I mean it's a reflex.

He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Your room is a mess," I said, trying not to let my eyes fall to his stomach. So hard.

"It's not a mess to me," he said standing up. Thank gosh he had on basketball shorts.

"Hold on," he said as I was walking out his door so he could get dressed.

I turned around and noticed a long scar on his side. It was about three shades lightet than his normal color. He had finally found a shirt and was walking towards his door. I hadn't moved a muscle. He stopped and moved his hand in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he gave me a nudge.

"What happened?" I asked looking in his eyes. He looked way confused, which would have made me laugh, but I was so curious.

"What are you talking about, Max?" He asked . I turned around to face him directly and grabbed his shirt.

Most people would think I'm crazy and push me away, but Fang went completely still.

I lifted his shirt all the way off him and threw it on the ground .

"What happened?" I said as I ran my finger down his side. The scar was atleast 7 inches long. Maybe longer.

Fang grabbed my hand. I looked up to see him looking down.

"Car wreck. The night I heard about my mom, I just got mad. I took my old car out and went crazy. I ran into this pole that had been in my old town for years. It was going to fall anyways, so I sort of helped out." Fang said.

"Oh," was all I could get to come out.

"Yeah. Geez, you were freaking me out. I seriously though you were like going to rape me." Fang said with a chuckle.

"Wow, really?" I said, punching him in the chest. He picked up his shirt and threw it back on.

"Let's go, rapist" He said while chuckling.

"You didn't seem to be protesting," I said looking up at him.

That left him speechless. Which was good. I think I like quiet Fang more.

When Fang explained to my dad that it was his mom, dad understood completely.

"My wife was never any good at driving either," my dad said talking to Fang.

"Oh, my mom's the worst." Fang replied.

I wasn't sure which mom he was talking about..

My dad was just about to get back to the yard when Fang offered to do it.

"That'd be nice. I do need to shower and get back to work."

"I would be happy to. It's the least I could do," Fang said.

"Alright. You and Max can finish up, then."

"Huh?" I asked from the porch.

"You heard me. Come help Fang," he said with a stern look.

He sure better be glad I want that iPhone.

"Fine. Let me go change." I walked into the house towards my room.

**Fang's POV**

Max came out in her shorts, but she had put on her bathing suit and a tank top. I don't blame her. It's hot as hell today.

"You ready?"I asked when she reached to where I was standing.

"Yeah, sure. My dad's about to leave," she said. "What do I do?"

I pointed towards the side of the house. "Yank those weeds up."

"Okay," she said as she slid her tank top off.

I turned around to avoid any awkwardness. I mean she was in high school. I waited til she was out of view to pick up the water hose.

"You guys take care. The sunscreen is on the porch. You might have to force Max to use it," Jeb said as he got into his car.

"Yes sir," I called back.

I may act like a douche who never speaks, but I d respect adults..

Max and I worked separately until I needed help holding the ladder. They had a whole bunch of shit piled in their gutters. So, I thought I'd get it out for them. I needed someone to hold the ladder. I guess Max will do.

"Do not let go," I said as I climbed the ladder with a trashbag and gloves on.

"Damn, how'd you know?" She asked, laughing.

"My gosh, it's hot." I said complaining. Summer was a bitch here.

"So, take your shirt off." Max said while still holding the ladder.

Oh,yes! I've been waiting to make fun of her for it.

"You sure you don't want to take it off for me?"

"Enough of that! I wanted to ask you if you knew Sam Haynes?" She asked while I climbed down the ladder.

Samuel Haynes, who prefers Sam, was a guy who went to my college. I heard through the grape vine that he was having a party Saturday night.

"Yeah, why?"

"My friend, Angel, and I are going to his party Saturday. I just wanted to know if he's cool," she said dusting off her knees.

Max at a college party? That just sounds like a terrible idea. Especially, my college's party. She may get drunk with her high school friends, but this was a whole different thing.

"You shouldn't go to that," I said.

"And why not?" She asked, her voice getting higher.

"You're not in college. Why would you go?" I asked back.

"Angel and I were invited. What? Are you afraid your friends will like me more than you? I know you're going," she said.

"Yes, I am going. Seriously, you shouldn't go. There's going to be some hardcore things there. Things you're not re—"

"Ready for? You don't even know me, Fang. How would you know if I'm ready or not?"

She was starting to shout at me.

"Max, I'm just looking out for you. Let's go inside and talk about it, so we don't disturb the neighbor," I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," she said pushing me back. She ran up to her door.

"Oh, by the way.I'll see you at that party," she said right before she slammed the door.

What a fucking brat? I mean why does she have to yell when someone tries to tell her no?

I thought she was different from other teenaged girls. I thought she was mature enough to hang around.

Boy, do I have terrible judgment.


	7. Drunk people

**You guys better be ready to read this...I think it's bit of twist..Maybe not, but anyway. I got chill bumps just writing it.. enjoy lovelies!**

"So what are you wearing to the party tonight?" I asked Angel while laying in my bed.

"That short red skirt with my white flowy top," she replied. "You?"

Angel and I were going to Sam's (dude in college that I think Angel has a thing for) party tonight downtown at his house. I heard it was huge with a nice pool and hot tub. I like hot tubs..

Angel said I should dress like a college girl at a party. Slutty to be exact..

"I don't know yet. You pick it out," I said, pointing towards my closet doors.

She took about five minutes before she laid down something on my bed.

"No way, Angel." I said, studying the black skin- tight dress which came WAY above my knees.

"It's perfect for this party. Try it on with your boot heels," she pleaded.

"You're wasting your time," I said undressing so I could try on the dress. It took me a second to get into to my boot heels. I almost busted my ass.

"You look hot! All the guys will be on you. Especially Fang," she said with a mischevious smile.

I hadn't thought about him all weekend since Thursday, when we were cleaning my yard for my daddy.

"Are you insane? I don't want him anywhere near me. I'm pissed at him," I said, remembering our fight.

"Whatever you say. Alright, your hair should stay down. It will give you that 'I don't care' look. Mascara and blush is all you'll need," She said going through her makeup bag.

"You know I hate makeup," I said, eyeing myself in the mirror. This dress did look good. It showed off my curves that every guy found amazing.. I didn't see the big deal.

"I know, but you'll get over it."

I knew better than to protest to Angel. She would use those mind-controlling eyes on me.. I hated that.

"So, you really think all the guys will like me?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Oh yes! You better watch yourself tonight, because we don't need any babies around here. I can't watch you because I'll be dancing and hanging out with Sam." She said with a wink. Oh boy..

"Same to you, Mrs. Haynes." I said, watching her blush.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Max, may I come in?" My dad asked from the other side of the door.

As far as he knew, Angel and I were having a nice night in watching chick flicks…He's so easy.

"Get out of those clothes," Angel hissed.

"Max?" My dad said, trying to open the door.

"Hold on, daddy. We're getting dressed." I said, looking around for something to cover myself.

"Here, throw this on. Get under the covers," Angel whispered.

I threw on the sweatshirt she threw me and hopped on my bed.

"Come in, " I said, pushing the blanket over my heels.

Dad opened the door, "Hey guys. You ready for your girls' night?"

"Oh you know it, Mr. Jebby." Angel said, calling my dad by his nickname from her.

I was starting to sweat underneath the sweatshirt. I get nervous when I lie, but I seem to keep doing it.

"What time will you be home tomorrow, Max?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll call you before I get here," I said, playing it as cool as I could.

"Alright, see you two later." He said as he closed the door. He was going out to dinner with is co-workers..which was an amazing coincidence for me.

We waited for his footsteps to be gone before we spoke.

"That was close," Angel said with a sigh.

I kept on thinking of ways to avoid Fang if I saw him tonight. I could run to the bathroom, or stay around the hot tub area, because I doubt he would go in there. Truth is, I wanted to see if he was still mad at me. I did act like a baby when we were fighting. I just hate when somebody tells me not to do something. Stupid personal problems…

**Fang's POV**

"ZOMG, Iggy! Tonight is your week aniversary with Emma. What are you two going to do? Are you going to take her to dinner and a movie? What about dancing? Oh, take her looking at the stars. Wait, no that's a bit too cheesy. Maybe, you two should just stick to dinner. That way, it'd be more personal and cute!" I could hear Nudge's talking from all the way across the house.

I love the little girl to death, but she sure did have a mouth on her. She was nothing like my real sister..

She was so quiet, but adorable. She just made you happy whenever you were around her..

I really do miss her. I know for sure I will have to see her again, right? It's a small world.

"Fang, honey?" My "mom" asked, opening my door.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"You're clothes are ironed. Did you need me to do anything else?" She asked. She may not be my real mom, but she was pretty amazing.

"No, I just needed those. I could have never done that myself. Thank you," I said giving her a smile.

"No problem, sweetheart. So what time does this party end?" She asked, with a motherly look. Like she would go ape shit on someone who touched me.

"Whenever I leave," I said cockily. She just laughed and closed my door right after she sat my ironed clothes down.

I had picked out jeans and a dark gray button-up. Of course, I would wear my black Chuck Taylor's. Those were like the heavenly shoes.

I checked my watch and it was about a quarter to eight. The bonfire started at 8:30, so I needed to get ready to go. It took about thirty minutes to get to Sam's place. His house was like incredible. He had two gamerooms. Two guest bedrooms. A pool with a diving board and slide. Most importantly..a hot tub.

I walked to my bathroom so I could throw on some cologne. Polo black is my favorite. It smelled good, and it was named after my favorite color.

I checked myself out in the mirror. It wasn't like how girls did. I just wanted to make sure my collar on my shirt was right.

Yep, I looked damn good. No, I'm not afraid to admit it.

I walked out of the house to find sight that made my jawdrop. Max was walking out of her house with her friend, who I'm guessing was Angel. Her friend looked good in red.. just saying.

I couldn't stop staring at Max. Her dress was super tight..it showed off her curves.

And it was super short. It showed off her tan life-guard legs.

She was wearing that to the party? Oh hell no. Everyone is going to go crazy over her.

I'm not saying I'm jealous. I'm saying…I don't want her to be taken advantage of.

Guys were sure going to try that when she showed up in that.. I guess I better keep an eye on her.

Make sure that Miss Loosey Goosey doesn't do anything stupid.

There was tons of people at the bonfire. Some people that even looked too old to be in college.

Sam didn't care, because mostly everyone brought booze.

I hadn't seen Max anywhere, which was kind of scary..

"Hey, Fang." A girl from my Physics 1 class said. I think her name was Brigid. She was okay looking, I guess.

"How are you?" I asked her, being polite.

"A lot better, since I'm talking to you." Brigid giggled. I didn't quite like it when girls did that, but oh well.

She seemed good enough to have some fun with. Typical college party girl = easy.

"Really now?" I asked scooting closer to her. I didn't have to try much with girls. They came to me.

Yes, I sound like a complete asshole, but who cares?

Brigid and I were doing our thing when I saw Max's friend Angel with Sam.

And there was no Max.

"Excuse me for a minute," I said into Brigid's ear and then walked towards Angel.

"Where's Max?" I asked both Angel and Sam.

"I think she's with Ari, man. They seem to be getting along pretty good," Sam said, with a sexual innuendo.

Ari was a dick who came to parties, got completely wasted, got girls completely wasted, took advantage of them, and then never spoke to them again. He was someone I really wanted to punch in his fat nose.

"You know where, exactly?" I asked them another question.

"They're by the cars. Why do you care?" Angel asked. She has a bitch tone..

I didn't respond. I just snuck over to where all the parked cars were. I saw Max over a car, because she was wearing heels. She seemed to be laughing and flirting up a storm. Ari wasn't exactly discouraging her either. Infact, he was practically on top of her.

"I think I should get a kiss for introducing you to everyone," Ari said leaning closer to Max.

She smiled," Alright, since you were such a gentleman." She said right before she kissed him.

I had no idea what I was feeling in my stomach.. I couldn't tell if it was anger because I knew what Ari's intentions were.. or if it was anger because I wanted to be kissing Max.

What the hell, Fang? You're out of your damn mind.

"I think the party's starting. Let's go get a drink," Ari said grabbing Max by the waiste.

She just smiled and walked along with him.

There's no way in hell Ari is going to hurt Max. I was going to have to keep an eye on him.

"Where'd you go?" Brigid asked, as I sat back down beside her. I had brought her and I back some drinks because I knew she'd still be waiting.

"The bathroom," I said.

"Oh. I should warn you, I have a very low tolerance to alchohol. So, don't you try anything if I get carried away." She said giggling and leaning on me. I wouldn't have to try anything. She'd start it.. They awalys do.

About two hours into the party, Brigid had gotten completely wasted, offered to go up to the guest room, and then passed out.

I wasn't going to do anything with her anyway.

**Max's POV.**

Ari was really sweet. He never let me leave my seat to get a drink or anything. Plus, he was a really good kisser.

"Here's you another drink, beautiful." He said handing me a plastic cup.

"Thanks, but I probably shouldn't. I'm pretty buzzed right now," I said, still grabbing the cup.

He grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He planted a kiss on my cheek and sat down beside me. Well in that case, cheers to the weekend!

I was beyond what I should have drank.. Everything was hazy and I wasn't quite sure what Ari was saying half the time. He just kept getting me drinks.

Ari would get a little handsy every now and then, but I didn't think much of it.

"You want to freak everyone out?" Ari asked. Or atleast I think that's what he said.

"Sure," I slurred with a giggle.

I didn't even get to hear the rest of the plan before Ari was on top of me on the couch. I tried to push away.. I think. Finally, I just gave in. He promised he would take care of me..

"Let's go up to my bedroom, " he whispered in my ear.

"Is it time to go to bed?" I asked, trying to keep in touch with my surroundings.

"Oh yeah, sure." Ari said as he dragged me towards some stairs. I heard some yells of approvement shouting towards Ari. Were they talking about me? We were just going to take a nap… right?

"Sorry, bud. I can't let you do that." I heard what sounded like Fang's voice. He was pushing back Ari and pulling me towards him.

"Yo, man. I got her fairly. Go get your own one-nighter." Ari said as he tried to grab my hand.

I was so out of it, I didn't notice I was on the shoulder of a guy wearing black.

"Come one, Max. We're going to my car," I heard the voice say. It sounded just like Fang.

Fang.. he sure was a hottie. (**Drunk Max is never a good thing.**)

" I can walk you know," I said, hoping he would let me down. I was getting a bit queasy being carried.

"Fine," Fang said putting me down.

"Well, you still have to hold my hand. I don't know where I'm going," I complained.

Fang grabbed my hand gently. He pulled me into what looked like the bed of his trunk.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked, still confused of why I wasn't with Ari.

"You were about to go have sex with that dick.. I had to get you out of there," Fang said, while he pulled out a single big bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hey, can I have some of that?" I asked, pointing to the bottle.

"I guess we can share," he said, taking the first swig. He handed me the bottle next.

"Why did you save me, Fang?" I asked, feeling buzzed again.

I heard drunk conversations were just hidden truths.

"Because I didn't want you with him," he said, looking over at me.

"You wanted me to be with you?" I asked, feeling my face get hot.

"I think I might have," Fang said, leaning in on me.

The last thing I remember was being thrown on some kind of a mattress as Fang and I were making out…

**AHHHH! They're making out!...GOOD OR BAD? I guess we'll find out next chapter. **

**Makingout, R&R?**


	8. Sex or no sex?

**Hey guys! So tons of you were freaked out, asking if they had sex or not. Well, here you go. I hope you like it. And I think you guys should send me some ideas of what you think could keep this story exciting and suspenseful! I really hope you like it!**

You know that little drone sound in your head after a night of drinking? Like bzzzz! I had that. I never had bad hangovers. I just usually wanted everyone to stay away from me.

I had no idea where I was.. It smelled like leftover pizza and Axe bodyspray. I was very afraid to open my eyes to see who was snoring lightly beside me. Angel told me to watch myself, and I did the exact opposite. I guess Fang was right about college parties.

Fang. His name sent alarms through my body…I wasn't sure why though. The last I saw him last night was when he was dragging me away from that pig, Ari.

Ari was going to sleep with me, which wouldn't have gone down. Yet, here I am in bed, with a stranger that I'm hoping desperately is hot. It would seriously suck if I lost my virginity to an ugly guy..

I rolled over with my eyes still closed. Whoever this guy was, he was warm. He smelled pretty good, too.

Alright, Max. Open your eyes in 1…2…3..

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! FANG! Please universe, tell me I didn't sleep with Iggy's older brother. Iggy would hate me for life.. Oh gosh, no. I'm screwed.

"Wake up," I said hitting Fang on his bare chest. I admit that I like his body, but this just wasn't right. He was older than me, in college, and one of my best friend's siblings.

"Huh?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes a little bit. He blinked for about five seconds. Then, he realized that it was me in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked sitting up. No pants on. Great, that's a good sign that we didn't do anything.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I wake up, and you're here halfnaked!" I snapped back. I shouldn't be rude to him. I know he would never take advantage of me. So, it had to be a group effort. Crap, I was dead.

"What all do you remember from last night?" He asked searching the room for his clothes. I thought back. I remember : showing up, avoiding Fang (not too good of a job), Angel ditching me, meeting Ari, getting wasted with him, almost going the dirty with Ari, Fang pulling me away, being thrown onto a bed while making out with a hot guy in black.

A guy in black…..Shit.

"What color shirt were you wearing last night?" I asked holding the blankets over my body. I had a tank top on, but that still felt showy.

"Blackish gray, why?" He asked, looking under the bed for clothes.

"Well, I do remember you pulling me away from Ari last night. Then, I remember making out with a guy in a black shirt. That doesn't sound too good for this situation," I said, getting up to look for my dress.

"No, it doesn't. Here you go," he said, throwing me his black button up shirt.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, looking around. One of my shoes was by the door. The other one was still hiding.

"To put on.. You're in a tank top and underwear," he said, pulling on a white t-shirt. He must've worn that underneath his black shirt.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I said awkwardly while sliding the shirt on. Fang stared for about 3 seconds, then went back to searching.

"Goodmorning, lovebirds!" I turned and saw Sam Haynes peaking through the door.

"You guys want pancakes in bed , or something?" He said, holding back laughter.

"What happened?" Fang asked, with annoyance in his voice.

"What? Between you two? Oh, nothing!" He said, joking like a little five year old. I just really wanted to punch him in the face.

Fang walked over to Sam and pushed him up against a wall really hard.

"Fang, stop!" I yelled because I didn't want to have to break up a fight this early in the morning.

"Yeah, chill bro." Sam said,

Fang pushed up against it again,

"What happened?" Fang asked, again.

"Nothing! Okay? Angel and I saw you to heading up to a room. So, we followed you to ruin it for you guys. By the time we got up here, you two were undressed. You two weren't doing anything , because you were both passed out from being wasted. That's what happened," Sam said, pulling himself from under Fang's grip.

"Where is Angel?" I asked, hoping she was doing better than I was.

"She's in my room, asleep. Don't worry. We didn't do anything either," he said before he closed the door.

"Well, atleast we didn't do anything. Now, I'm going to drive myself home. Hopefully, my dad isn't there, so he won't see my like this." I said, motioning to Fang's button up.

"Wait, Max. Shouldn't we talk about this?" Fang asked, pulling on his pants he found.

We probably should, but I won't. Mainly because I can't express myself. Also because this was Fang we're talking about here. He probably doesn't give two shits about me. I'm just some high school girl that he almost screwed.

"No, " I said, sliding on my other shoe. It came out rude, but I didn't care. I was probably never going to talk to him again after this.

"Max, come on." He said as I closed the door. I ran towards my car. I think I fell like seven times on the way there. I shouldn't be driving, but I can't stay here.

I think I might have sat in my car for a whole twenty minutes before I even thought of cranking it. Now, I was just sitting here, feeling the air condition hit my face.

I heard a tap on my window. It was Fang holding my dress in his hands.

I rolled down my window to grab it, but he pulled it back.

"I want to talk about this," he said, with a serious look.

"Why? It was just a stupid mistake on both our parts. I should have never came because I'm just in high school. You should have never tried to save me from Ari. Why'd you do that anyway?"

He sighed, "You shouldn't have come, but I don't care. To be honest, I can't remember why I pulled you from him. It's not like we had a thing or anything, but.. I guess I just didn't want you to be with him , because he's a jerk." Fang said, rubbing his temples.

"Whatever. Can I just have my dress back?" I said, holding my hand out.

"Don't be like this," he said, handing me my dress.

"Bye, Fang. I'll give you your shirt back later," I said, rolling up my window and driving off.

I think I may be the stupidest person ever… Why universe? Why Fang of all people. Why couldn't Harry Styles be at the party? I would have loved to have woken up next to him. I get Fang instead. The guy who I thought was a total college douche until I got to know him. The guy who was trying to help me quit smoking. The guy who saved me from being taken advantage of.

Oh no, Max. Please don't be falling for him. Him, of all people. I fall for the guy who I could never be with.

He's 20.He's in collegeHe's Iggy's older brotherMy father would disown me.

You know what? No, I am not falling for him. That's crazy. This guy is supposedly Mr. Emotionless who can't comprehend for caring for someone other than himself. Why would I want a jerk like that? I'm just so happy we didn't really do anything.

Memories of last night were coming into my head in patches.

I remember sitting somewhere with Fang.

I remember him pulling out a bottle of something. Most likely liquor. I had to be super drunk to do anything with Fang. Well, that's not entirely true. Fang is super hot with his dark eyes, dark hair, and amazing skin. He was just like a perfect dark night that would protect me..

Max, stop that! It's like there's this voice in my head telling me things. Sometimes it really likes Fang, and others, it wants me to stay far away.

I remember asking Fang why he got me away from Ari. He said he didn't want me with him..That he wanted me with him.. Well what does that mean? Does Fang want to be a girl in high school? I know they say age doesn't matter, but nobody goes by that except pedofiles.

I remember seeing Fang lean in on me, about to kiss me.

I also remember how I invited him in by grabbing his hands.

I remember him pulling me closer, practically on his lap. He wasn't a rough kisser like Ari. He was gentle, like he cared.

And, I remember my hands in his amazingly soft hair.

Aww, crap. I like the stupid guy.

Well, you know what? I don't give a shit if I like him or not. I will not do this to Iggy or to myself. I mean, he's in college. He wouldn't be faithful to me.

I had a plan..and it was to stay the hell away from Fang.

**No sex.. Haha, I was trying to decide if I should have made them or not, but I decided it wasn't a good idea. So, review and tell me what you think!**

**R&R?**


	9. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Fang's POV

I was dying to talk to Max, but I knew I couldn't. She was avoiding me. Like badly.

Here you go, in case you missed it. Max and I were becoming good friends, you could say. Well we were cleaning  
>the yard for her dad when she brought up Sam's party. I told her it wouldn't be a smart thing to do. We got in<br>a fight.

She went to the party, of couse.

So, I had to save her from Ari taking advantage of her drunk self. Well, I didn't have to. I guess..I just..

I don't feel like explaing this.

Anyways, I took her somewhere to sober up. We did the exact opposite and got even more slammed.

BOOM! Max and I wake up to each other the next morning.

We didn't do anything, though. Which is good. I could never just have a one night stand with Max.

No one should ever do that to her. She deserves to be treated right and loved before any of that happens.

So, now here we are. Max is avoiding me, while I'm trying to get her out of my head.

Her eyes, her hair, her skin, her hips, her butt, her hands, her lips. Her everything.

I literally wanted to stab myself for having these thoughts. I hear Iggy all the time, talking about how  
>Max is like his best friend. I can't be with his friend. It would screw everything up.<p>

I couldn't stop myself though. She looked so pretty that night. I hated every second of seeing her kiss Ari  
>when I walked by them. And, I'm pretty sure it was because I wanted to be where Ari was. With her, flirting and<br>kissing her in front of everyone.

I couldn't remember a single thing from that night, but I know it must have been good.

All I could remember was Max in my black button up, while she was freaking out. She said she'd bring it back,  
>but we all know she won't do that.<p>

Sometimes, I'll be sitting in my window seat, and I'll look outside. You know those things where girls will be  
>writing about their crappy lives in their journals.<p>

You have had to have seen one of those movies.

That's not the point, though. When I'm sitting in it, I'll sometimes see Max outside. She'll be taking the trash  
>out, or watering the plants.<p>

She'll just stare at my house, see my truck, then practically run back inside.

Before you go calling me a creeper for seeing her, I'll have you know that this window seat is the most  
>comfortable thing I've put my amazing looking butt in.<p>

Yeah, I have a sexy butt. I'll admit to it in a heartbeat..

I'm also 100 percent sure that some of you have creeped the person you like on facebook or twitter.

Is that what it's called? Twitter? That sounds so stupid to me.

Secretly, I've been thinking of ways to have to go over there and speak to her.

Like : My mother would like to have you over for dinner, Iggy's throwing a party so come over, I think I like you.

Of course I couldn't do that because those excuses were totally lame.

One: because mom never really cooks that much.

Two: Iggy would invite her himself.

Three : I can't just say that out loud.

Why the hell would you go for her, Fang? She's practically forbidden. You're 20 and she's not even 18 yet.

She's Iggy's best friend.

Her dad would probably murder me.

So why?

I don't know, maybe because she's so different from other girls around me. She doesn't care what she looks  
>like. She's fucking gorgeous. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. And I'm pretty sure she could pull a pretty<br>good fight. I'm kind of scared for that day to come.

"Hey," Iggy said, poking his head through the door.

"Yo," I said back. I didn't talk much except when I'm around Max. Which is another thing I like, she makes me  
>want to talk. And scream.<p>

Shit, sometimes I just want to sing around her.

That will never happen because I sound like a dying dog when I even attempt to sing. She'd probably  
>self-combust right there.<p>

"You want to see if Max wants to catch a movie or grab something to eat?" He asked. That name made sirens.

"Why do you want me to come?" I asked, praying he knew nothing. I mean, people talk.

"I don't know. Lately, all you do is go to college, then come home. Then, you stay in here without speaking  
>to anyone. I just thought we could all hang out," he said, messing with his hair.<p>

It has been a while since I hung out with Iggy. He talked more than I liked, but he was probably the only  
>person I'm close too.<p>

Decision time, Fang. Do you want to keep hiding? Or do you want to attempt to speak with her?

I was thinking of PROS AND CONS for the situation.

Hey, she did have my shirt!

Yes, I need to go get my shirt.

"Sure," I said, standing up and stretching.

Here we go..

/

The walk over there was nerve- racking. I kept thinking about turning around and making a run for it.

Right when I was about to haul ass back to my room, Iggy rang the doorbell.

It felt like iternity before she opened the door.

Finally, I saw her face up close for almost two weeks.

"Hey Max!" Iggy said. He was the only one with excitement on his face. Max's looked fake. I didn't have any.

"Hey," she said, pushing her hair out of her face. I could make out her freckles that were so damn sexy.

Haha, freckles are sexy. Atleast her's are.

"We were wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or grab a bite to eat? Or both, maybe" Iggy said. I watched her  
>eyes flicker to mine when Iggy said 'we'.<p>

I was in agonizing pain, waiting for her to say no. I knew she would because I was there.

I heard her take a breath before she spoke.. Here comes the sting.

"Uh, yeah. Why not? Dad just gave me some money," she said, while staring at Iggy and me.

Yeah, we actually made eye contact. Shocker for me too.

I think I died a little when she said yes. I was secretly hoping for her to say no. I mean I wanted to talk to  
>her, but not around Igs. This is just going to be so awkward.<p>

"Great, well we can head out now for something to eat." Iggy said. He was so oblivious to everything, which I  
>I guess is good.<p>

"Sure thing. You guys can come on in while I go change," she said, opening the door. I had never been in Max's  
>house before. It was kind of an odd feeling.<p>

"Fang, she has the best couch ever. Come check this out," Iggy said, patting my back.

"Sure thing, but where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Uh, it's this way. I'll show you it," Max said, motioning me to come with her.

Shit, shit, shit. What do I say while she's walking me to it.

"Er- thanks." I said, right behind her.

She turned around and looked at me for like four seconds.

"No problem," she finally sppke, but it felt awkward.

We were walking down her long hallway when I got the courage.

"Max?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it has plenty of toilet paper." She said, not looking back.

"That's not what I was asking," I said.

She stopped dead in her tracks. I guess she caught on.

"No, not here. We will not speak of this while Iggy is in hearing distance. We're not going to speak of it  
>at all. There's the bathroom," she said, pointing to a room.<p>

"We really should, though." I said, trying to come up to her. She jumped back.

"Why? I mean, do you like talking to your one-night stands afterwords? Are you missing the point. It's called  
>One- night because it's only for one night. You don't talk about shit after that.<p>

"It's not like that for us, though." I said, still trying.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "You're right, it isn't. We're just going to have to make it that way,  
>though."<p>

What does that mean? Does that mean she feels the same way? Is she going crazy, overthinking this too?

Max would probably never do that.

I sighed, "Alright. Let's just make this day work for Iggy then."

"Agreed," she said, before closing a door that I guess was to her room.

I didn't even use her restroom. I just walked back to where Iggy was.

"Dude, you're right. This couch is amazeballs," I said, moving myself in different positions on this thing.

I just wanted to lay down and take a nap, but I'm pretty sure that would be innapropriate.

Ya know, due to the circumstances.

"Alrigt, let's head out." Max said, walking out in jean shorts, a baggy tank top, and purple converse.

Seriously? She wears converse? This girl is like my match made in heaven.

Shut up, Fang.

She also had a small gray sweatshirt. I don't blame her, the movie theaters here get freezing.

"Who is driving?" Max asked. That's a good question.

"Oh right, well if you don't want to, I guess I can." I said, stepping up beside her and Iggy.

She looked from her car to my truck. Back and forth.

"I seriously think I'm almost out of gas. So, yeah, you can drive." She said, heading for my truck in my yard.

"I call frontseat," Iggy said, raising his hand like a dummy.

"Go for it," Max whispered. I don't think she meant for me to hear it, but I did.

/

Max's POV

This was so weird, and painfully awkward.

All I'm doing it sitting, reading the paper when my door rings. Stupid me didn't check to see who it was.

I never expected for Fang to be there, though. I didn't think he'd try to speak after the situation.

I figured I had pissed him off when I drove off. And practically stole his shirt.

Now, here we are. I'm in Fang's truck with him and Iggy on our way to Taco Bell to eat before we go see  
>The Hunger Games.<p>

Iggy was the main one talking. He asked Fang and I questions about stupid shit. Gotta love Iggy, he made the ride  
>less painful.<p>

Everytime Fang yawned and his muscles flexed, I cringed. He was just so sexy without even trying.

I know I had the plan to stay away from him because I realized I like him, but I couldn't just say no to Iggy.

It was obvious that I wasn't busy when they knocked on the door.

I just wondered if Fang even wanted to be around me. Did he remember anything? Was he satisfied with what  
>happened? I know I was. He was such a good kisser.<p>

He held me gently, and made me feel safe.

I can still remember grabbing hands, while he kissed me. We just held each others' hands before things got  
>serious.<p>

"Hey Max?" Iggy asked from the front seat.

"Hmm?" I replied back.

"You like Peeta or Gale best?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm, that's a good question. While reading the books, I like Peeta, but after seeing the trailor, I think I like  
>me some Gale." I said, actaully feeling comfortable with the surroundings.<p>

It was like Fang disappeard because he was so still and quiet.

Although, he did tense up when I went into detail about why I thought Gale was one sex beast.

Which made a million thoughts go through my head.

"We're here," Fang said, I think that was the only thing he said during this whole trip besides suggesting Taco  
>Bell.<p>

"Let's get one of those circle booth things. I love those. Max can be in the middle because she's small," he  
>said. Great, I get to sit by Fang.<p>

Let the day begin...


	10. I need ideas, guys!

**Attention all readers! This is short, because it's a filler. There will be a couple more like this befor Fax starts happening. So, bare with me! Anyways, I need some ideas! Please PM me if you have anyhting. I do give credit for ideas!**

Max's POV

I guess it wasn't that know, sitting right beside the boy you're trying to avoid.

Fang and I didn't speak at all. Iggy spoke to both of us, and we seperately spoke to him.

"Fang?" Iggy said his name. I swear, just his name had me going insane.

"Hmm?" That was Fang's way of responding. I guess he was back to his no talking stage. I really thought I had  
>gotten him out of that.<p>

I guess he was just pissed at me. I don't know what for. The fight before the party. Or me running away from him  
>while also stealing his shirt. That shirt looked good on him too.<p>

I'd be mad too if someone that sexy shirt too. I'm glad I had it.

One day, I almost broke down. I almost walked over to give it back that way we could talk, but I knew I had to be  
>strong. I couldn't give it to Iggy because he'd question why I had his older brother's shirt.<p>

So, it was just sitting on my computer chair. It hasn't moved since I took it off when I got home that day.

I knew I shouldn't be rude to Fang. Shit, he saved me from practically being molested by Ari. That must count for  
>something. I should atleast thank him.<p>

Then again, he was the one who I woke up to that morning. Although, I know it wasn't just his fault.

Does he even remember what all happened? I know I do. The scene keeps playing over and over again in my head.

"Ticket number 23!" The lady behind the counter called. That was us.

"I got it," Fang and Iggy said at the same time. I wasn't going to get it since I was forced in the middle. I was  
>just hoping Fang would get it, so I wouldn't have to be alone with him for any amount of time.<p>

I know he'd try to bring it up. I know we should talk about it, but I just am afraid to say what I really feel.

He could feel totally different. So you see, that's why I'm avoiding the talk he wants to have so badly.

He probably wants to tell me that I should forget about it, because he made a mistake of hooking up with me.

Iggy just stood up without arguing with Fang to go get the food. Oh shit...

"You want any sauce?" I asked, scooting out of the booth, trying to avoid him.

"No thanks," he said back, with a husky voice that gave me chills.

Gah, it was just so perfect.

"Oh, well nevermind." I said, scooting back to my part of the seat. I slipped a little and caused all the napkins  
>to fall.<p>

"Whoops," I said, while reaching down for the napkins.

That was when I felt Fang's hand under the table, because he was helping pick up the napkins.

"Sorry," he said, while barely looking at me.

"It's cool. Gosh, what's taking Iggy so long?" I asked. I just couldn't stand this. Touching his skin sent  
>electric shock all through my body.<p>

"Beats me," he said, handing me all the napkins he had picked up.I made sure our hands didn't touch this time.

Right after Fang had said that, Iggy slid back into the booth with our food.

"Sorry, they got my order wrong. So, I waited up there." Iggys said, while handing me my dorito taco.  
>Man, these things were good.<p>

After we were done eating, we headed for the movies. I was so ready to see the Hunger Games. I had read the books  
>about a year ago.<p>

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Ella's mom is dropping her off. So, her and I don't want to ruin the movie  
>for you. I think we're going to sit somewhere by ourselves." Iggy said, while looking down at his phone.<p>

"What?" Fang and I said in unison. That was creepy..

"Sorry, it's just. I haven't seen her in a week, and you guys know I'm going to make out with her. So, I'm going  
>to be a nice person, and sit away from you two. So, you won't have to witness that."<p>

Okay, the universe must be playing some sick joke on me. This was not happening.

"So why don't we drop you off, and then we don't have to sit through it?" Fang asked.

I think I'd rather sit by myself in the theater than drive all the way home with Fang by myself.

"No, because you're my ride home. Plus, I know Max has been wanting to see it. So, you're going to keep her  
>company while I kiss my girlfriend. Simple as that," Iggy said, hopping out of the car. We were at the movie<br>theater now, and Ella was waiting on him up front.

"Uhh," I started, but nothing came out.

"Sorry about this," Fang apologized. I couldn't be mad at him since it was Iggy who did this.

"I know it's not your fault. I can make it through a movie sitting by you. I am a big girl," I said, hoping her'd  
>know I was being serious.<p>

"You still don't want to talk about it?" Fang asked, looking over at me.

"Nope," I said, popping the P. I just really didn't-couldn't hear Fang reject me.

"You're being stubborn," he said. I noticed he was talking now that Iggy left us.

"And you're actually talking," I said, pointing my finger at him.

Okay, seriously. No more talking. This was killing me. He did a little smile which made my heart skip a beat.

I felt like a middle schooler, crushing on her teacher. It was never going to happen.

What the hell Max? You're supposed to not want it to. Remember, Iggy's your good friend.

Right, back to the mission. Avoid him, no matter what he does.

After today, no more Fang.

The movie was good, but it didn't quite meet the expectations I had from reading the book.

Oh my, Liam Hensworth is so sexy though. Don't get me wrong, so is Josh Hutcherson. I just have this feeling  
>that I'm taller than him.<p>

"Hey guys!" Iggy called, catching up with us while we walked to the car.

We ignored him.

"Oh come on! You guys can't be mad! Max, you know how I feel about Ella." He said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Yes, I do. Why didn't you just go to the movies with her instead of dragging us along?" I asked, motioning to  
>Fang and I.<p>

"I'm sorry," Iggy sulked, as he climbed in the car.

"Alright, I need to be back soon. I have a life guarding shift today," I announced to the car.

Mainly talking to Fang, so he'd get me home quicker.

I really waanted out of this truck.. This sexy ass truck.

"Catch ya later, Max!" Iggy yelled through the window. I turned around and waved at him.

Fang just looked at me and gave me a nod. I didn't know how to respond, so I just didn't.

I turned and walked back inside, praying that I wouldn't think of his gorgeous face anymore.

Ah, who am I kidding? It's like the only thing that goes through my mind.

**Attention again! I just uploaded my first fanfic for the Percy Jackson series. So, if you like that series. Check it out! I update often unless there's something going on. Like I might update tomorrow because I won't be able to until maybe Sunday or Monday.**

**Another announcement! If you read PiperElizabethMcLean's stories, listen up. Her computer has recently messed up. So she is going to give me her work, and I'm going to update for her. So, most of her stuff will be up by next Thursday at the latest. I'm not a miracle worker people!**

**I would just like to say thank you for all who read and review, you inspire me! So sorry for the long Author's note..**

**Fax soon, R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's my update guys! **

**ATTENTION STUDENTS!**  
><strong> Fund raiser time!<strong>  
><strong> Find your highschool sweetheart<strong>  
><strong> with the help of the cheerleaders'<strong>  
><strong> matchmaking sheets.<strong>

**Rules: You will fill out a matchmaking sheet during your study hall. Then we, the cheerleaders, will review. Your**  
><strong>matches will be announced soon.<strong>

**Questions: If you have any, ask Lissa, the cheer captain.**

I read the banner that was near my locker with a look of confusion on my face.

"Matchmaking for highschoolers?" I asked Ella as I shut my locker.

This whole idea sounded stupid to me. I mean, adults are shoving the idea of waiting until you are out of school  
>and college to start soul searching. They also say no sex before marriage. So, isn't this whole thing kind of<br>taking away from that plan?

"That sounds so dumb. We're too young to really know anything about love," Ella replied.

"Says the girl who has a boyfriend." I shot at her with a smile. She just scowled back at me.

"That's different. Iggy's not pushing me for anything. Actually, he has never brought it up."

"What about me?" Iggy asked, coming up from behind me. Ella's face was priceless.

"Nothing." She quickly said as she turned her head to hide her blush. Iggy didn't push it. We watched his face as  
>he read the fundraising sign.<p>

"Looks like we'll be busy during study hall, Max." Iggy said.

Iggy and I have study hall together. It's only us and this Asian kid who sits in the corner. I think his name is  
>Raymond..<p>

"We don't have to do it," I said, making a point. I had no interest in it at all anyways. I mean, the cheerleaders  
>came up with it... It has to be stupid and not worth my time.<p>

"Why wouldn't you? It's for the school!" Lissa Smith said, as she walked past us.

There's this thing about Lissa...I don't hate her, but if I had to choose between her and a old dog burning in a  
>fire...That dog would still be kicking. We weren't excatly enemies, though.<p>

See, she liked Dylan. Remember? The guy I was going to go on a date on before my dad found out and grounded me? I  
>had no way to tell Dylan to leave the park. Also, you should remember the crazy guy on the loose..that killed him.<br>I choked back a tear thinking about it and focused on my conversation with Lissa.

"What exactly are we raising money for?" I asked. Nothing could so important, right?

"Our homecoming, dear Maxine." Lissa said, empahasizing my real name. Which everyone in my grade knows I hate.

I swear to you, her read nappy ass hair was about to all over the floor. Just in 3..2..1.

"Why don't we head to class," Ella said, grabbing my arm as tight as she could. Which wasn't very tight for me,  
>but I bet Ella's hand was hurting.<p>

I nodded and walked towards my next class. Iggy called goodbye before he went the opposite way.

"So what are you going to do?" Ella whispered during English.

I thought about it. If I didn't, it would piss Lissa off, which is hilarious, but I've never hear tyhe end of it  
>from my teachers. If I did, I would be helping out for homecoming..even though I doubt I'm going. Plus, my English<br>teacher said she'd give extra credit if we actually did it.

I sighed in defeat, "I guess so."

She laughed," Just make sure Iggy describes me. I'm going to describe him. I don't want some other girl thinking  
>she can have my man just because the dumb ass cheerleaders say they're perfect for one another."<p>

"Isn't that cheating the system, though?" I asked.

She was about to reply when our teacher shushed us. Apparently,you shouldn't conversate while working on your  
>paper..Silly teachers.<p>

LINE !

"So did you decide to fill out you matchmaking sheets?" Iggy asked, while making air quotes while he said  
>matchmaking.<p>

We were in our study hall. Since there were only three students, our teacher barely showed up.

"I guess so. Where are they anyway?" I asked, looking around for the papers.

Right on cue, Lissa walked in with two cheerleaders behind her.

"You guys ready?" She asked with her fake peppy voice that drove me wild everytime I heard it.

"Oh, totally!" I mocked back at her.

She didn't respond, but she sure did give me a death glare. One of her cheerleader minions sat the forms on an  
>empty desk.<p>

"That was awkward," Iggy said, picking up a form for the both of us.

"Not really. Oh, you must describe Ella in your form. Those were her strict orders," I said, sitting down.

He laughed," Of course they are. I was going to anyway."

I eyed over the sheet, and I almost died. These questions were reidiculous.

'Do you prefer hot and hunky or gay and chunky?'

'How far will you go?'

'Do you like it rough or gentle?'

"Um.." I started.

"This is like an application to be a porn star," Iggy finished for me.

"Can we skip some?" I asked, looking for better questions.

"I seriously want to know who'd choose gay and chunky? Oh, flip it over for better questions." Iggy said,  
>eyeballing his sheet.<p>

I did, and I saw the actual questions.

'Where's your idea of a perfect date?'

'What color eyes do you like?'

Dark, I answered in my mind. Dark eyes were my favorite...as of meeting Fang.

'What color hair do you like best?'

Dark, again I answered.

'What type of girl/boy do you want?'

First of all, I want a man. Boys are for middle schoolers. I want someone who doesn't talk much because  
>chatterboxes annoy me. Except Nudge, she's awesome. Someone who can pack a punch, but know when to be civil.<p>

Someone to protect me from dangers.

That sounds fairly familiar.

Of course it did, I had just described Fang.

Well that's not good, or was it?

"How are you doing over there?" Iggy asked.

"I'm done. I'd rather not answer the whore questions."

Iggy laughed, "Damn, I was curious about your preferences."

I flipped him the bird while I sat my completed form on my absent teacher's desk.

That was the dumbest thing I have ever done, I thought to myself.

"What's Ella's idea of a perfect date?"

I pondered on the idea. Ella was the type of girl who liked to be whooed. Ya know, taken back at what her date  
>had thought of? She was a fancy restaurant type of girl.<p>

"Say taking a girl out and paying for her dinner like a gentleman." Ella loved it when guys did that.

"I know that I'e paid for tons of her meals," Iggy laughed.

I droned out his sexist comments by cracking open my history book.

LINE 

I was so glad when the final bell rang. I needed to get home for a needed nap. I couldn't sleep last night for  
>some reason.<p>

"Hey Max! You coming to my party?" Iggy asked from behind me.

"You're having a party? I asked, while walking backwards to my car.

Iggy nodded with a smile, "My mom gave me permission. She's taking Nudge out, so Fang and I have the house to  
>ourselves."<p>

Oh, so Mr. Emotionless-confusion guy would be there.

As I'm sure you all know, we don't do good when we're at parties.

Maybe if I didn't drink, nothing would happen. Ugh, what am I saying? There is no way Fang would let that  
>happen again. It was just a big mistake the first time.<p>

I couldn't not go. Iggy was my friend who I knows I have no social life unless I'm with him or Angel.

"When is it?" I asked.

"I'm still working on dates. I'll get back to you." He said, like a cocky business man.

"I'll be there. You need a ride home?" I asked, as I finally reached my car.

"Nah, I'm going to help Ella at the shop." He said, grinning when he spoke of Ella.

I wish I had someone to grin about me. Iggy and Ella were so lucky.

I waved bye as I drove out of the school parking lot.

When I pulled into my driveway, I noticed Fang's truck in his driveway. Does he ever stay at school? I mean gosh,  
>when I go to college, I'm living in a dorm so I don't have to worry about gas. I mean, have you see how gas is<br>rising? It's ridiculous!

"I'm home, daddy!" I called as I opened the front door.

"Hi honey. You have a guest in your room. They said they wanted to talk to you about Iggy."

Huh? Who could be in my room? It can't be Iggy's mom. Or atleast, I don't think.

What if it was Ella? What if they got in a fight, and she was here for comfort? Oh gosh, this was going to be bad.  
>When Ella cries, it makes me want to.<p>

I walked towards my room singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know it' because that was Ella's favorite song at the moment,  
>and I knew it would cheer her up.<p>

I busted open the door on the part where the guy goes 'Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle, yeah!'. I was expecting to see a  
>grinning.<p>

Excpet, it wasn't Ella in my computer chair. It was nobody else, but Fang himself.

"Hi, Max." His voice sent waves through my blood. "You practicing for American Idol?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding his hello and his stupid question. I was mad..

He did not need to be in my house, and I want him to know that.

"You have been dodging me for a while. Everywhere. I'm done trying to chase you. We need to talk. I won't take no  
>for an answer." He said, standing up.<p>

He was so much taller than me. Of course, he was wearing his signature dark colors. His navy blue shirt fitting  
>him perfectly, showing off his muscles.<p>

Damn, I was checking him out. The opposite of what I should be doing. Which is kicking his ass out of my house.  
>I wanted to kick him out, punching him all the way to the door. I hated how he made me feel all insecure. I knew<br>pushing him wouldn't work. He wasn't going to give.

I turned and shut my door. Dad would murder me if he ever knew about this.

"Fine. We'll talk, but not here."

He sighed, "Then where? There's not many places to talk."

He was right, no matter how much I wish he wasnt't.

Then, the idea came into my head. "Meet me at the park tonight at ten," I said, crossing my arms.

"It closes at eight, Max." He said. Has he never heard of jumping a fence?

"Exactly, no one will be there. It's either there or no where," I said.

I was secretly hoping for him to say no where, but I was also secretly hoping for him to agree. Gosh, he had me  
>going bipolar.<p>

"Alright, I'll be there." He said, looking down at me.

I sighed, defeated. I really wasn't sure what he wanted to say. I mean if he wanted me to forget that night, he  
>wouldn't want to talk. Right?<p>

I opened the door so Fang could leave.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I had my panic attack.

A/N...uh oh! What's going to happen?


	12. Chapter 12

**I know you guys must hate me.. Writer's block always hit at the worst time. So yeah!**

**Fang's POV**

I didn't know what to expect. How was I supposed to explain to Max when I didn't even know what to say. I only  
>knew small things about her. I could tell she hated make up, dresses, and really any girly things. Although, when<br>she did dress up, she sure did get to me.

When I saw her a the party, I thought she was gorgeous. Shit, she'd look gorgeous in about anything. She just had  
>this vibe that pulled me to her. I knew she was in high school, so I didn't want to go there.<p>

Yeah, college guys do it all the time, but I didn't. So liking Max is really difficult, but so easy to do it. She  
>made me like her by doing nothing and everything. Now, look where I am..I'm about to explain the magnetic feeling<br>I have for Max to her.

Get this... I have no idea if she feels the same way, either. I don't want to make a fool out myself, but I was  
>pretty sure I was going to.<p>

Sometimes, I wish my mom was here to tell me what would work best. My real mother. One of the women in my life  
>that knew absolutely all about. One of my favorite girls ever. My sister, Danielle, would laugh and tease me how<br>I have a "crush."

Except, I don't think it's a crush with Max. First of all, who gets crushes after the age of 16? Second of all,  
>before the party, Max was super easy to talk to because she was like a guy..<p>

But Max wasn't a guy. She was a beautiful girl who had the best personality ever. I didn't like Max because she  
>was athletic. I didn't like her because she was sexy. I liked her because she didn't try. She just was herself.<p>

Damn, I wish I could just remember what happened that night. I'm sure she doesn't remember either.

Maybe we could brainstorm together? I know. Don't tell me : that was a dumbass idea.

"You're early," a voice said in the distance behind me. I turned and saw Max, just as beautiful as ever. You'd  
>never know that I was completely taken back at her because I coulod hide anything on my face.<p>

She had changed from her school clothes I saw her in earlier into sweatpants, a huge T-shirt, and sneakers. Her  
>hair was in a messy ponytail with stray hairs all around her face. She looked flushed, so I guess I she had been running.<p>

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get over the fence, so I came a bit early to make sure," I said quickly,  
>stuttering on the word fence. Max didn't seem to notice. Why did she make me so nervous?<p>

"That makes sense," she replied, sheepishly. Was she nervous too? No way, se had too much of an attitude to be nervouse in any situation. Even this kind..

I, on the other hand, was nervous as hell. You still couldn't tell though.

"You come here at night?" I asked. I pegged Max as the type of girl who snuck out since she went to parties.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's a good place to think. I usually swing when I'm here."

I turned towards the playground to observe it. Max on a playground? Something about that seemed odd, but she always surprised me. I motioned towards the swing.

"After you."

She looked surprised at first, but then she nodded and walked ahead of me. Max chose the swing highest from ground. All the other ones were practically on the dirt. Since there was no way I was sitting in one, I settled for standing in front of her as she swayed back and forth.

The moonlight was hitting her tan skin which made me go crazy inside.

"I don't want to be here al night," Max said, breajig the silence. I was glad she did it, becasue I'm not sure I could have.

"Right. Well." I started, but went completely blank

She looked like she was getting angered. "What do you want? I mean, if you want to forget about it, why don't you just leave it alone. I think we both know that you regretted it and want to forget it, so why-" Her voive was getting higher.

"Max," I cut her off. "I don't want to forget about it. Shit, I don't even remember half of went down. Do you?"

Her face went blank when I said I didn't want to forget about it, but it went straight back to anger. She seemed like she was trying to put on the anger. Like it was an act..

"You don't remember what happened?" Max's voice showed . I couldn't tell if it was sadness or just her being shocked.

I looked down at the ground. I was guessing she did remember everything that happened? I don't know how, she was worse than me.. But didn't I want her to remember? Shit, I don't even know anymore.

"No, Max. So, will you tell me?" I mumbled, but she heard me. I looked up and I swear I saw her cheeks get red. Max..blushing? Today was just messed up.

She sighed, "Fine. I was going to the room with Ari, you came and got me, we went to your truck, we drank more, some deep things were shared, and we hooked up. There."

My eyes widened," What kind of deep things?" I had said something personal to Max? While I was drunk? The scenario sounded terrible in my head. I couldn't imagine what it was like for real.

I could tell she didn't want to repeat what happened. I walked over to her, hoping she'd give when I knelt down to be at her height since she was sitting in a swing. Her eyes widened a bit wider than a squirrel on crack.

Yeah, I said it.

Her eyes were looking everywhere but at me. Finally she sighed, then her beautiful brown eyes rested on me.

"You told me you didn't want me with Ari because.." She started, but didn't finish.

BECAUSE WHY? What could I have possibly said?

"Tell me, Max." I said, putting my hand on her knee. I tried to avoid the amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach as we touched. She looked like she was about to absolutley pass out.

With her eyes still on me, she spoke. "You wanted me to be with you. You happy?" She sounded upset, but she was trying to cover it up with a harsh tone. She pushed my hand off and looked at the moon.

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else at that moment. I had opened up to her. I had never done that with anyone excepy my mother. Usually, when I want to be with a girl at a party, I just grabbed her. Mostly the girls came to me, and all I had to do was choose.

"Yeah, that's it. What else do you need?"

Alright. You can do this, Fang. Just don't stutter.

"I just needed to know what I did drunk to see if I could feel the same way sober." Well, how'd that sound? It made no sense in my head, but maybe Max understood.

"Huh?" She asked with a confused look. Okay, so neither of us underswtood.

"Look, Max. When I'm drunk, I'm basically the same. I don't do that kind of stuff unless I'm bored or really want something. What I'm trying to find out is if I want you the same way sober. That better?"

"So what you're trying to say is that you wanted me when you were drunk. So, you want to see if you want me sober? You just want sex? That's sick!"

She stood up from her swing.

"No! I mean, I liked you that way! I must have wanted to be with you! I don't just do things like that for anyone. Why would I steal a girl away from another guy? That's be wrong." I called out while she was leaving.

She stopped and turned,"So, you're saying that you like me. So, you got me away from Ari, and that you wanted to be with me?"

Finally, she was understanding.

_  
><strong>Max's POV<strong>

I was beyond confused. What was he trying to say? That he just wanted me for sex? Or that he took me away from Ari because he truly liked me?

I swear, I was getting whiplash.

"I didn't want you for sex. I just wanted everyone to see that you were with me. To see that I had the prettiest girl at that party. To see that we were together, and that no one could take you away from me. That's why I got you away from that molester, Ari."

My face still had a confused look, but I think I knew what Fang was saying.

"So what now?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air. Fang shrugged as he walked towards me. His dark eyes were staring down at me. The same dark eyes that I described for my matchmaking sheet.

"Now..I want you to know..that like you."

My heart was beating so quickly, I was afraid deaf people in Africa could hear it.

"Uh-I-um.." I said. I couldn't concentrate when he was right there. His amazing full lips in a tight line, waiting for my response. His jaw line tight.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel the same way. I just needed you to know this."

"I do feel the same way, though." I blurted out. Shit. I looked down, trying to hide my tainted red cheeks.

"Really?" Fang asked.

I forced myself to look back into his eyes. His lips weren't smiling, but his undescribable eyes were. He looked like he had won the fucking lottery!

"Yes, okay. Why are you such a confusing person?" I asked, still blushing.

He fronwed," I never know how to deal with my feelings. I always asked my mom, but I haven't been able to do that lately."

My heart immediately hurt for him. I wish I had a mom to talk to, as well. I could have complained to her about school and boys. My heart always longed whenever they had mother-daughter outings that I never could attend.

"It's alright," I said, as I gently placed my hand on his chest. It was so warm that I wanted to curl on to him forever. He surprised me by just holding his hand right over where mine was. I don't know how long it was like that before he spoke the words I've been wanting to hear all night.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Uh-yeah." I said. It was kind of like saying..duh!

Fang leant down as I pushed off the ground with my toes. When our lips finally met, I think I died, came back to life, and then died again. No, it was not a make out session, but it did last for a while.

"I should go," I said, pulling back.

He sighed," I'll walk you to your car."

"Where's your truck? I didn't see it."

"That's because I walked." Fang replied, while brushing a hand through his hair. I almost melted right there at his biceps.

"I'll give you a ride back," I said. It wouldn't be fair to make him walk.

"When can I see you again?" Fang asked when I stopped inbetween our houses.

"Well, my dad is going to be late getting home for a couple of nights. You can come over or we can go do something then." I suggested. Then, Fang smiled.. Like a ear to ear kind of smile. I almost had a heart attack right there.

"Can't wait," Fang said as he squeezed my hand while he opened my car door.

"Wait," I said, pulling him back into the seat.

"Yeah?"

Are you ready for this ladies and gentlemen? I leaned over and kissed Fang. Yeah, I started it. I bet none of you were expecting that. Actally, you probably were. I'm kind of predictable.

I pulled back to see a smiling face that belonged to Fang himself.

"Night, Max."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I would love to know. Sooo ya know. Just review for me, would you?**

**Also, I would love to know if I have any males reading this? If so, would you tell me that in your review? I'm curious.**

**YAY! I only have two days left of exams!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies! It's the update...just like I said. Updates will most likely will be quicker now since it's SUMMER! OH YEAH! I'M A FRESHMEN IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW! No more middle school for me! :)**

**Max's POV**

"Angel!" I screamed through the phone as she picked up.

"Yes, Max?" She said with a mumbled voice. I must have woken her up, but I don't care.

"I have a man," I whispered in case anyone could me here me in this store. I was picking up some movie food for my day with Fang.

Jeez, that sounded weird.

"Let me guess...It's that Fang guy." She didn't even sound surprised.

What the hell?

"Um.." I started to confront her.

"Just a lucky guess. I know it wouldn't be someone random unless I knew about him earlier."

That was a good point. Angel knows everything.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's a secret. Atleast until my birthday," I said into my crappy flip phone.

"Which is in three days!" Angel shouted, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Angel laughed,"My baby's growing up. Hey, I'll call you later. I have to start working on this paper. You better enjoy your last year of highschool because College sucks!"

"Alright, bye." I said, hanging up.

I had a new message which was probably from Iggy or Ella. I opened up the messages, and I could feel my smile going almost to my ears. It was from Fang.

_Yo, I can't wait to see you. I' bringing something for you. Later, beautiful._

Aww. That was so sweet. Totally unexpected from Fang, but sweet. Although I could have lived without him saying Yo. I sent him a quick text back.

_Hey, can't wait either. I'm buying junk food right now. I'm sort of nervous to see what you got me..._

The lady at the check out counter gave me a quick smile as if she knew what I was doing today. Weird people now a days..

**Fang's POV**

I had told my family that Sam was coming to pick me up, so I could save gas. When really, I was going to Max's. I sort of grinned at the thought of just her and I hanging out.

So, what were we? Together? Secret lovers? Friends with benefits?

There was no way I wanted the last one. Max didn't deserve a guy who thought like that. I liked her way more than that.

When I kissed her, something set off in me. No, you perves, it wasn't that kind of feeling. It was a feeling that I hadn't had since I was with my mother and Danielle. Everything was perfect then.

Gosh, I'm turning into such a sap.

"Where are you going today?" Nudge asked as I was about to leave for Max's.

Why werren't they gone yet?

"I'm waiting for Sam. We're going to have a guy's day."

"Oh, what are you two doing on this guys' day?"

Um...

"The gym," I said with a straight face. Sometimes not showing a lot of emotion helped from time to time.

"Sounds fun. Mom's taking Iggy and I out for ice cream. Ya know, a family day? I really wish you would come. We never see you anymore. Well, of course we see you. Ya know, because it's not like you're invisible. OHGOSH! Wouldn't that be awesomely cool?"

"Yes," I called over my shoulder. I wasn't really listening, but I did feel bad about not spending time with Nudge and the rest of my 'family.' I guess I'd try to hang around more often.

Right now, I wanted to be with Max.

It took about twenty minutes for them all to leave. Finally, I could leave. I locked the door on the way,and headed across the street.

There was a funny feeling in my stomach. Like I was nervous..

No, I never get nervous. I'm Fang. I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm collective.

I was about to knock on the door when it opened. I looked down and saw a beautiful Max. She was in a baggy T-shirt with shorts on.

I tried nicely not to notice how they were resting on her upper thigh, but I failed.

"Hello there," She said. She opened the door for me to step in.

"Hi," I said back. I sat my keys down on this table by the door.

The, I pulled her into a hug. I guess she wasn't expecting it because she gasped a little.

"You ready to watch some movies?" She asked from my chest. She picked her head up and looked at me.

Her eyes were so beautiful. I usually dated girls with blue or green eyes, but Max's made me hate every other color.

"You bet," I said, letting her go.

"Alright, well I'm going to make popcorn. You can go sit on the couch," Max said, pointing to her living room.

"Good, I love your couch." I said, smiling at her.

"Everyone does," Max replied, turning to go to the kitchen.

Everything was okay. There was no awkward silene. Even when we weren't speaking, nothing felt wrong.

Here we are, sitting on Max's amazingly comfortable couch, watching Hairspray.

Her choice, not mine. Although, it's not that bad.

Max was laying on the couch with me, but we weren't on top of each other. I was sitting normally while Max had her legs up, laying across my lap.

Yes, people. I had my hand on her legs. Don't freak out.

"So, you're birthday's coming up." I said as Tracy was on her first show of The Corny Collins Show.

"How'd you know that?" She asked, adjusting her ponytail. I couldn't decide if her hair was blonde or brown.

"Iggy was brainstorming for gift ideas."

"He's getting me a gift?" Max asked, with a face of disgust.

"Yeah. You don't presents?" I asked, rubbing her leg.

She sighed," I hate it when people give me things. Except my dad,but he's supposed to do that."

I hadn't really thought about getting her anything.

Should I?

"Well, what if I wanted to give you something?"

"No. Don't you dare," Max said, grabbing my hand with a tight grip.

"Hmm.."

She sighed, and sat of the couch and stretched. Man, she was tall. Not as tall as tall as me, but no one ever is.

"Hey, didn't you say you had something for me? It better not be a present," She asked, sitting back on the couch.

Oh yeah, I had found a bracelet when I went back to Sam's house for my keys that morning.

I fubmled with my pocket," Is this your's?"

She gasped as she took it from my hands. She had a look of relief.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiled." Yeah, my dad gave it to me when I turned thirteen."

"Glad I could help," I said, slouching deeper into the couch.

"Thank you," She replied.

"You're welcome," I said, while reaching for her hand.

She layed back down, and pressed play for the movie.

Her face looked like she was thinking hard on something.

When Hairspray ended, she went to take it out of the DVD player to out the DVD in its case.

"Are you okay?" I asked while she was searching for the right case to put the movie in.

She looked back up and sighed heavily.

"No, I'm slightly confused which gets me frustrated.

I repositioned myself into a sitting position. "What's confusing you?"

"The fact that my dad would murded me if he knew you were here. Iggy is probably going to hate me, too."

Oh. That's a valid point. I never quite thought like that.

I was afraid of what she was trying to say, though.

"So, what are we going to do? I don't not want to see you," I said, raking my fingers through my hair.

"I don't want to not see you either. Maybe, we could keep quiet for a while. Maybe wait a while after I turn eighteen. I'll be an adult by then who can make her own decisions."

I listened and nodded while she spoke her plan. If we told people before she turned eighteen, I most likely would go to jail.

If we told right after she turned eighteen, people would probably guess we were together before it.

So, if we waited a while after her birthday, things might work.

I'm cool with whatever you want," I assured her.

She smiled which made my heart skip a few beats.

"Thank you. So, what should we do now?"

I checked the time on my watch ; It was 5:15. Max said her dad was expected at around 5:30.

I didn't want to be at her house any longer because I really don't think her dad would like the sight he'd see if he walked in on Max and I talking like we've been togther for years.

Yeah..it's time to go.

"We could go to that yogurt place," I suggested.

"That'd be great. I need to stop by Rylie's for some Shampoo." She replied.

She went to her room to change out of her lazy clothes. I thought it was incredible that she felt comfortable enough around me to not dress up. She came back with denim shorts, a loose tank top, and sneakers.

All in all, she looked like the sexy-nontrying Max that I liked a lot. She did let her hair down, which fell past her shoulders.

I finally decided that she looked more like a dirty blonde to me.

"We have to take your car. My family thinks I'm with Sam."

"Alrighty," she chimed as she walked out her door.

I was lookign forward to the nice afternoon I was going to have with my...secret girlfriend?

I could say that. Right?

**Sorry guys, I know it's kind of short...but I just need a couple fillers for right now. BECAUSE SOMETHING SO BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN...YOU'LL BE SO HAPPY. Atleast I will. I don't want to end so quickly, which is why I'm doing fillers also. So YAY!**

**Anyways, if you're also reading my PJO story, I hope you like it. This is an announcement that I will update every other couple days on that. I will also be updating this too!**

**So, I thought it'd be cool for you guys to answer some of my questions. And, you can ask me questions too when you review (Which I hope you do!)**

**Here are my questions:**

**What's your favorite color?**

**What's your favorite series? (I'm looking for something new to read.)**

**Do you have any pets? How many? What are their names?**

**Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? (I'm single...-_-)**

**Review away!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's that time again for another update. I really hope you guys like this one. **

**I really do appreciate you guys. You're what make me want to write.**

**Max's POV**

Yay, today was my birthday. I know I said was excited and ready before, but now I didn't feel to hot.

I was growing up; I was no longer a kid. Soon, I will be leaving for college.

Gosh, I don't even know what I want to do with my life.

No more staying with my daddy who sort of spoils me.

How are things going with Fang? Well, wouldn't you like to know.

Well, we're okay. Nothing has really changed. We just hang out whenever we have alone time. One night this week, we both met up at the park. We talked, laughed, kissed, (sooo good.) and learned a lot more about each other.

I know that Fang dressed up as Ronald McDonald for Halloween when he was like nine. He knew that when I was twelve, Bobby Moore unhooked my bra while we were alone together in the hallway. He also knew that Bobby Moore came back to school with a broken nose the next day.

He even knows about the Dylan situation. He found that out when he wanted us to take a walk down the trail. I just stood there with tears coming out of my eyes.

_Flashback:_

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked, because Fang had his hands over my eyes._

_"It's a secret, but probably no one has been here for a while."_

_I thought he was talking about a little pond or something he might have found..but that was a wrong._

_"Surprise," Fang whispered into my ear as he took away his hands._

_I couldn't think. I couldn't bring words to my mouth. It was the path where Dylan and I were to have our first secret date. It was where they found his dead body. It was the place that sometimes still haunted my dreams._

_"Come on, let's be adventurous." Fang called, as he made his way down the path._

_I never wanted him to see me cry, because I hated it when anyone saw me cry. Even Angel and my own father._

_So here I was, arms clasped to my side, and tears falling over my cheeks. While Fang kept walking._

_"Max, are you-Hey, what's wrong?" Fang said, as he turned around to see if I was behind him._

_"It's nothing," I turned around to hide my face while I wiped the tears away. I hated feeling weak around anyone._

_"Max, you can tell me." Fang said, taking both my hands, while trying to face me._

_I couldn't reply for a few minutes. I couldn't process what I was doing. All the memories coming back to my mind. All the questions people asked me, trying to find out why Dylan and I chose there to be while a crazy guy was on the loose._

_Whenever I was able to open my eyes and feel again, I found myself being crushed against Fang. He was stroking my hair with one hand while the other was wrapped securely around my waist. He was whispering in my ear that everything was okay._

_"I'm fine. It was just a nervous breakdown," I said, while I wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him._

_"You want to tell me what brought it on?"_

_So, I told Fang everything about that situation. He just nodded while he stroked my hair some more._

_"Max, I'm so sorry. I would have never done that if-"_

_"It's fine. You didn't know. You were just trying to be fun,and I appreciate that. Do you mind if I go home?" I asked him._

_He smiled and nodded. Fang walked me home that night, never taking his hand out of mine._

_End of flashback._

To sum it up, we were great. I felt like I had another best friend besides Angel and Ella. I had him to complain about those two with.

Have I quit smoking? Everyone wants to know.

Well, yes. I am officially a non smoker. There are some times when I feel like I need one, but then I just text Fang and he'll talk me out of it.. He was like some sexy motivational speaker.

What am I doing at this moment?

I am sitting on my floor, looking at old pictures like a sap. Dad wasn't going to be home until five, which was okay because Fang got to stop by before he went somewhere with his mom. He obeyed my order and didn't get me a present.

Thank gosh.

I found a picture of Ella and I, playing with these Scottie puppieds at her mom's pet store. We had named the smallest one Total. We looked around the room and saw the word on some kind of cat shampoo.

Total didn't survive long because he was too little. Ella and I were heartbroken for months.

Then, I saw a picture of Dad and I at the zoo. We were standing next to the tiger exhibit. We had asked a random lady, who was waiting for her kids in the bathroom, to take the picture for us.

I'm pretty sure we freaked her out when we raised our arms and growled when she hit the button. I didn't care because I was having too much fun with my dad.

I really hope he isn't mad when I tell him about Fang. He never really allowed me to date. He has never met any of my boyfriends..mainly because he doesn't know about them.

Maybe he'll see that I really do like Fang. Then maybe, he'll let me see him. He can't really stop me, since I am now an adult.

Ugh, that sounds gross.

I just don't want him to be angry with me.

My ringtone, which was the song Decode by Paramore,started to go off. I picked up my phone to see that it was dad himself.

"Hi dad."

"Max, I'll be home in about an hour. I'm bringing your present."

I like the sound of that.

"Hmm.. What is it?" I asked, already knowing he wasn't going to tell me.

He laughed," You know the drill. You'll know when you have it."

"Ugh, alrighty."

I hung up the phone.

What do I do for an hour?

I text Fang, of course.

_At home alone. Wish you were here!_

I waited for a minute before my phone beeped back.

_I'll be at my house shortly. See you then ;)_

My loud giggle escaped my mouth, followed by a huge grin.

This guy just used a fucking winky face.

**Fang's POV**

I told Max I'd be there shortly. Mom and I were on our way back to the house.

If you must know where we went, it was to Rylie's Beauty Supply. My mom needed some makeup and hairspray. I thought it would be a good place to find Max something for birthday since she loved that store.

I decided on a gold necklace, which was like fifteen dollars, which had a pair of gold wings on it with black lacing through it.

It was kind of like us. I mean, golden for Max and black for me. I really hope she wouldn't pick up on the cheesiness.

My mother had asked who the lucky girl was when I bought it. I told her she'd know soon, which I really want her to.

I hope that Max and I could go public. I really hope we would make it that far.

"So, honey. When do I meet this mystery girl? I'm curious to see who could've have stolen your heart." My mom asked from the driver's seat.

Yes, I let her drive us in her car. I secretly liked our 'mother-son time', but it sure did make me miss my actual mother.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks. I think you'll like her." I replied. Of course she would. Everytime Max came over to hang out with Iggy, mom and her would make jokes and laugh with each other.

"I understand. You should make sure you really love her before you show her off. One you go public, everything gets harder."

"Whoa, love?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"You wouldn't keep her hidden if she wasn't really special."

I had no repsonse,because she had hit the nail right on the head. But I'm only twenty. Most people don't fall in love until they're almost thirty.

I shuddered at the thought of being thirty. That's just not cool.

As we pulled into the driveway, I thought of a way to get to Max's.

"I'm going to head to the park," I said, pointing down the road.

"You want to use my car?"

"Nah, I'll walk." I replied, grasping Max's necklace in my pocket. I hope she will like it.

"Alright, don't be long. Dinner's at the Batchler's house tonight for Max's birthday. Iggy said Max invites us. I expect you to be nice."

I shrugged," I'm an angel."

I heard her laughing as she walked through our front door.

I walked right up to her front door. Of course, I checked to see if her dad was home by some chance. I knocked three times, then waited for Max to open the door.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," I said back,stepping into her house. I closed the door behind me.

Just like that, I was holding Max in a huh. Her head was nudging into my chest.

If I could just stay like this forever..

"Happy Birthday," I whispered into her hair.

"Don't remind me. Oh, my dad and I invited your family, Ella, and Angel to dinner tonight."

"My mom told me," I said, still talking into her hair.

"My dad just called again. He said he was going to be an extra thirty minutes longer. So, I have to start on dinner."

I was super happy to have my time with her.

"I'll help."

She stepped out of the hug," Thank you."

Cooking with Max might be the funniest thing I have ever seen. She might also be the worst cook ever. Which is saying something, because I suck.

"I hate this," Max said, reading directions from the back of a cake box. We already had the meal part ready. It was just in the oven, keeping warm.

"You're doing great," I said, getting eggs out of her refrigerator.

"Thank you, Sargeant Sarcasm." She mumbled to herself. I bet she didn't think I could hear it. I chuckled to myself.

God, she was perfect.

I looked over and saw her going through pans, probably trying to find the right one.

This was the perfect time.

I walked up behind her and pulled the necklace from my pocket.

Don't turn around..Don't turn around.

She didn't. So, I unhooked the necklace and pulled it over her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I could hear her freaking out in her voice.

"Relax, I'm not strangling you. It's a necklace." I said, as I rehooked it. It was dangling from her neck, now.

She turned around to face me," I thought I told yo-"

"It wasn't expensive. I just thought it was nice."

She walked out of the kitchen to go to her hallway where there was a mirror.

I followed to see her face. Please don't hate it.

"So?" I asked, leaning on the wall in the hallway.

She sighed," I love it. You got it from Rylie's. Didn't you?"

I shrugged," Maybe."

"I've been wanting it for a while."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I responded immediately by pulling her to me by her waist.

"Thank you," she said, before she kissed my lips quickly.

"Anytime," I said, leaning down for more..

I'll spare you the details.

**When he said he was sparing the details..it did not mean they were having sex. I don't want any of you to get the wrong impression..**

***SIGH* That was my last prewritten chapter. Now it's back to the drawing board. Don't worry! There will be another chapter up shortly.**

**love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, you guys have to hate me. I hate myself. I know you probably don't want to hear my excuse, but here it is anyway.**

**The only computer that is typable on...went CRASH! Hey, it's fixed now! So...that's good right?**

**WARNING : This chapter is sort of a filler. Mainly because it helps lead up to the big plot that is coming in the next two chapters. **

**Love me again please?**

**Max's POV**

The necklace was perfect. I have been wanting it ever since I saw it at Rylie's like two months ago. I figured they quit selling it, so I stopped thinking about it.

I told Fang not to get me anything, but his stubborn butt didn't listen. Oh well, I really like it.

Currently, I am in the middle of a kissing session with Fang as my thanks. I honestly could care less about having a birthday cake. I have my dad, best friends, and Fang. And now this necklace, which I will keep forever.

How cliche is this sounding to you? If you want my opinion, it all seems like a movie. Or a dream. That I, Max, could have gotten someone like Fang.

I could feel Fang's lips against mine. Everything seemed to fit so perfectly. Our lips, our hands, our personalities.

"As much as I love this litlle make out session you two are having here, I would rather you stop." I heard a voice from behind my back. I felt Fang's body tense up.

Angel. She knew about us, but Fang didn't know I told her.

Man, the look on his face was priceless.

"Umm," He started, with somehwat of fear on his stone face.

"Relax, lover boy. I know everything. I'm Angel, the best friend." She said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to actually meet you," Fang replied, shaking Angel's hand.

"Well, I think I'm going to go finish the cake." I said, walking to my kitchen awkwardly.

"I'll help you," Fang said.

"Then, I'll sit on the couch cause I would rather not see that again." Angel said nonchalantly. Gah, she was so blunt. I guess that's why she's my best friend.

We're not the nicest girls..haha.

"That was odd," Fang said, leaning up against the counter.

"Sorry, I told someone."

He sighed," I don't care. I'm glad someone knows."

I smiled as I poured the cake batter into a pan. I placed it in the oven, and I sighed with relief that I was done for the time being.

"Happy?" Fang asked, from right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ecstatic," I replied, practically trust falling on to him. He caught me with no trouble, though.

Then he started tickling me, and it all went down hill from there.

"Stop!" I yelled in hopes he'd let go.

"Nope."

"Please let me go?" I asked in a whiny voice.

He stopped tickling me, but he brought his mouth to my ear.

"Never."

I turned around and smiled. "This is like so cheesy."

He laughed, " I'm glad you noticed too."

"Max? Is that the cake I smell? It smells..interesting. Um-Oh hi, Fang."

Crap, dad.

Fang stepped back a little, "Hi, sir."

"Call me Jeb. What are you doing here so early?"

On the outside, I was calm and still. On the inside, it was like AHHHHHHH! SAY SOMETHING!

"I came to see what time dinner was, but I saw Max in a fit over cooking. I told her I'd help and make sure the house didn't burn down." Fang lied smoothly..

HOW DOES HE DO THAT? I'm like flipping out over here.

My dad chuckled," Max has never been a good cook. I was kind of nervous to let her start without me. Thanks, Fang."

"No problem, Jeb."

...that went well? Jeb doesn't hate Fang at least. Maybe that's a good sign? Should I tell him sooner, now?

"Max."

"Huh?" I asked, being pulled out of my thoughts.

"I said, where'd you get your necklace?" My dad asked.

SHITTT.

"Oh, um. Birthday present."

"From who?"

SHITT AGAIN.

"Uh.."

"Me." Angel said, as she walked into the room. She was like Wonder Woman some days. She always saved my butt.

I relaxed body because I knew everything was fine. My dad smiled and then walked to his room, probably to take a shower.

"You two owe me," Angel said, laughing.

I smiled and gave her a shove.

Fang was just watching us like we were retards.

"You should probably head home and get ready. I'm sure I can ice the cake without dying." I said to him.

He looked at Angel with dead serious eyes, " Watch her, please."

Angel laughed, "I planned on it."

Aww, they're bonding..

Haha, how gay am I?

I pushed my lip to fake like I was upset. Angel just stared at me.

"I'll be back later." Fang said, headed out of the kitchen.

"I'll walk you out," I said, following after him.

Angel faked to throw up..Gah,she was so immature some times.

"Close one," Fang said as he was stepping out the door.

"Sure was. See you shortly," I said giving him a peck on his cheek.

Dinner was a total success.. Sort of.

My cooking sucked.. and smelled bad too. So we decided to order a pizza, which we should have done from the beginning.

We still sat at the dinner table though. Dad and Fang's mom sat at the end. I sat next to my dad and Iggy on my right. I didn't sit with Fang cause I know he'd pull something. Ella sat next to Iggy, of course. Next to Ella was Nudge, who didn't stop talking the whole night. That's normal, though. Angel sat next to Nudge which was funny cause Angel acts like a nine year old, and Nudge is actually one. Finally, Fang sat next to his mother and didn't talk much.

That's normal, too. Atleast when he's around people. Whenever it's just us, he talks a lot actually.

My cake turned out good though. Applause to me!

Whenever Nudge started the Happy Birthday song, I could feel my cheeks heating up. Why? Cause Fang was across the table, rubbing his foot on mine to the beat of the song.

He's such a nerd, but he's pretty hot. So, I guess it evens out.

Now, I'm cleaning the dishes from the night because Dad has a conference call. He's locked up in his office talking about some mumbo jumbo that I could care less about.

Angel and Ella were going to stay over, but Ella's mom made her come home for work in the morning. And Angel wanted to go see Sam. So, here I am. Spending my eighteenth birthday night like a loser.

Fang offered to stay and help clean up, but I didn't want anyone to question it. So I said no.

Even though I'd love to watch him do dishes. It seems like it would be a funny sight. He'd probably complain the whole time and then I'd have to do it still.

Done! I hated doing the dishes, but I always helped Dad around the house..

Oh.. did I mention that I got the iPhone that I wanted?

Well, I did. Along with a Orange and Blue otter box and an iHome.

Pretty cool, pretty cool.

Everyone, especially Fang, laughed at the face I made when I opened the box.

I'm just glad there were no video cameras in sight.. I hope.

I had to put all my numbers into the phone too.

Guess who the first person in it was?

Fang? No.

Angel? No.

Daddy? No.

It was the local pizza delivery shop.

I have reached total fatitude. Yes, it's a word.

Fang was the second though. In case you're wondering.

I decided to shoot him a text since I was bored. **(Max in italics . Fang underlined.)**

_Thank u for my gift. I LOVE it._

I really did. I'm not sure if he noticed, but it was gold and black. It was kind of like us...in a way? I mean black for him, duh. Gold for me, because I have the golden tanned skin, or because my terrible drawings always had gold in them.

Okay, so cheesy. I know for sure he didn't get it because of that.

Ur welcome. Whatcha doin?

_Just got done washing dishes. U?_

Being my lazy self. Meet me outside?

_Hmmm..Ok. Be out in 5._

I listened outside dad's office door to see if he was still talking. Yes. Kay, I'm good.

Ugh, I don't wanna put on shoes. I dug through my closet to find my house slippers.

They were bright orange and fuzzy. I knew for sure Fang would make fun of me for it.

Don't care! They're comfy.

I walked outside my door after turning off the porch light so daddy couldn't see clearly outside just in case he got off the phone.

"Nice," Fang said, pointing my shoes. He was already at the end of the porch stairs.

"Oh, shut it." I replied back, finally reaching him.

"Have a good birthday?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

_Best birthday ever_, I thought to myself.

"Yep."

He let loose and just took my hand, "Let's go for a walk."

"To where?"

He smiled, " I found a place the other day. It's pretty cool."

He didn't even wait for my response. I was being pulled away from my house.

"Can I go put on normal shoes, then?" I asked, flexing my toes.

He smiled, "No, I like those."

"Why?"

"They're cute. You're cute. That good enough?" He said.

I couldn't help but smile.

The place where we ended up was cool. It was a little creek behind our neighborhood. You could hear the crckets and other buzzing creatures all around.

It was peaceful actually.

"You like?" Fang asked.

I nodded as I walked closer to the creek. I kicked off my slippers so I could stick my toes in the water.

"Hey, do you have your phone on you?"

Random question much?

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Let me see it real quick."

Um.. okay. I handed him my new baby and turned back to the water.

"Why'd you need my phone?" I asked, curious.

He smiled widely, which kind of shocked me.

I knew something was up.

"Because.." He said, while placing his hands underneath my legs..

"What are you doing?"

He smiled again, "We're going for a swim."

Before I could answer, my head was under cold water. I quickly came to the surface.

"What if I didn't want to go for a swim?" I asked, not really bothered by the fact that we were in the water.

"That's too bad. You're a lifeguard, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. What's up with him?

He went under water and came back up quickly.

"Then come save me," he said, going back underwater and flaling his arms in the air like a stupid person.

I was debating on whether or not I should play this game with him or not..

Why the hell not?

I swam over to him and went underwater to grab his hands to pull him up.

I intertwined one of my hands with his while I put my other hand around his torso. Then, I pulled his heavy butt up.

"Why did we do this again?" I asked as soon as we were above the water.

"So I could grab you," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

Wow, I fell for this? I think I'm becoming like one of those dumb love sick barbies on TV.

"You could have just done that yourself," I said, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He sighed. We finally got out of the water, and sat for a while to dry off.

My phone started to go off, so I grabbed it.

_Dad. Incoming__ call._

"Hello?" I said, motioning for Fang to be quiet.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I walked over to Iggy's real quick to thank them for coming over. I'll be back in a little while." I said, trying to keep my voice at a normal tone.

"Tell them I said thanks too. I'm about to head to bed. I have a big meeting in the morning. So be quiet when you come in. Night."

"Night daddy," I said quickly then hit the end button.

"You call him daddy?" Fang asked, while chuckling.

I didn't respond. I just whacked him in his side.

"When do you need to be home?" He asked.

"He's going to bed. So whenever I want," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Good, I didn't want to leave yet." Fang said taking my left hand.

And we just sat there for a couple of hours, talking about nothing in particular.

Like I said, best birthday ever.

**It sucked, right? It did to me.. let me know if you like or dislike in a review.**

**Oh, about my other story. The PJO one. I'm going to update it too. SOON! I just can't today and maybe not tomorrow. I spent my time typing this and now I have to go pack and clean my room. I'm going to my dad's house tomorow. So, I'll mostly be on the road. I might wake up early enough to type it. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Please don't hate me!**


	16. I love you

So obviously I have to be hated by many. I am a terrible person, but it was out of my hands. First, I hated my writing to begin with. Second, there was school crap which I would rather not get into. Third, my summer was jam packed with youth trips and other vacations. So there probably won't be any stories from me until I feel like my writing is acceptable. However, if anyone would like to take on my story and try to rewrite it, I would love to like help, or co-write, that with you. I mean, it is still my stories even though they were jumbled and not very well put together. I am beginning two more stories dealing with Maximum Ride. Possibly one of them could be the Mortal Instruments or Beautiful Creatures because I adore those books, but Maximum Ride will always be my favorites. I have an idea for Percy Jackson story, but I'm still brainstorming. If I did write another story, it would be very spread out updates due to my honors classes. My goal is to keep the straight A thing I've been blessed with. I love writing, but I just don't feel like I am skilled enough to entertain others with it. I have loved all my readers and reviewers for both my stories. I honestly don't know what you guys saw in my stories, but I am forever thankful.


End file.
